Flint and Ashes
by Spirix
Summary: During the war in Ishbal, Roy finds an unlikely companion in the encampment's newest alchemist, a young blonde simply called Fullmetal. [[RoyEd]]
1. Dogs of the Military

* * *

**Dogs of the Military **

* * *

"Hey Roy! You have to go report to Colonel Grand! He has a new assignment for you!"

Roy lifted his head from his cot. Not today… Kimblee was shaking him awake with a devious smile. That man just loved to annoy him. Scratching his head in displeasure he sat up and looked at his tent-mate with sleep clouded eyes. The stench of smoke, used ammunition and the Mess filled his tainted sense of smell. Mustang threw his blanket of his uniformed body and stood up, ignoring the other man. He was supposed to get today off to sleep after being up all-night maintaining the burial fires so that they could burn the dead of the enemy in a quarter of the time. He felt slightly sick but he was glad that he was incinerating those who had already died instead of being the cause of it. He cringed at the day when he would be used for more destructive tasks.

"What? No grumble or complaint? Well, well _Major Mustang _do I dare think you are finally getting into the spirit of things around here?"

Zolf J. Kimblee's manic grin made his skin crawl. What he wouldn't give for a new roommate. This one was too blood thirsty and cheery all the time. It was horrifying when the war had started but now it was just a dull dislike. Roy had seen to many real horrors to let this man even faze him slightly. He merely shrugged on his coat and left the explosive specialist to his… whatever he did in that tent when alone. Roy didn't want to know.

He walked along the neat tent rows with his hands in his pockets. Smoke was thick in the air as piles of debris were burned downwind of where he was. He shook his head; honestly, does no one there understand how fires work except him? He had half a mind at yelling at whoever thought it would be a good idea to smoke out their whole encampment but stopped himself. He was too tired and still had to go see Grand.

"I really hate that man."

"Hate who?"

Maes Hughes came up beside him with a big grin on his face. Somehow, amidst all the death and suffering, Maes was always able to see the brighter side of the situation. Roy didn't know whether to hate his friend, or praise him. Either way, they both found they enjoyed each other's company in the academy and now sought to re-establish the old camaraderie from their youth. Roy knew they took different paths after graduation but he was happy to see any familiar face. Maes always made him feel less strained.

"Colonel Grand, he woke me up for an assignment. I was supposed to be sleeping but now here I am, walking around like a zombie."

Maes laughed and patted him on the back rather roughly. He was merry, too merry to be around without coffee, or a long stick.

"Don't you wish now you weren't an alchemist? _I_ don't have to deal with that nonsense!"

"Whatever Hughes, that didn't even make sense. Don't use double negatives. I'll see you in the Mess hall after I find out what I'm being dragged into."

The bespectacled man gave him another rough pat before whistling his way toward the large, foul smelling tent that could only be the Mess. Sometimes he wondered if the songs were true, that all the asshole soldiers that miraculously got to go "home" were actually in the soup. Maybe that's why the soup was the tastiest entrée…

He finally approached Colonel Grand's command tent. It was a pristine white cube with a pointed top. How was it that his tent wasn't soot streaked like the rest? It was almost black the day before. Roy ran his gloved hand through his hair and announced himself since there was no where to knock. The flap opened to admit him in.

"Mustang, I have to go so I leave you to show our newest alchemist around. He is to lodge with Armstrong for now until we can find him a better location. So show him how to get there and any other place he would need to know. He is your responsibility for the next two weeks. Dismissed."

All Roy could do was blink and stepped aside as the large man walked promptly out. He was foggy as to what actually happened when a hand grabbed him under the elbow and steered him outside of the office-tent. He was hit again with the smoke streaked air and cough slightly. Roy thought with all the exposure he had, he'd be used to the tainted air.

"Are you alright there?"

Golden eyes peeked under him into his vision. Roy hadn't realized he was bent over. The dark-haired man straightened and looked at his new shadow. His vision went clear over a blonde cowlick before he adjusted and looked down. There were those gold orbs again, framed in long ashen lashes. They looked into his for a long moment before the smaller of the two spoke.

"You just going to look at me all day or do you speak?"

Roy smirked, liking the added fire to such startling eyes. The blue uniform the blonde was wearing made them stand out even more.

"All of us dogs can speak, I was just wondering when they let little children into the war, squirt. Did you get your blues custom made?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RUN HEAD ON INTO ENEMY FIRE AND SURVIVE BECAUSE THE GUNS CAN'T AIM SO LOW! I am not a god-damn kid and these are standard issued just like yours!"

Birds took off from a nearby dead tree. Roy wanted to laugh but settled on another smirk. He knew his eyes were twinkling with unbridled mischief.

"Why, I didn't say any of those things."

"You're a bastard, you know that? I can't believe I got stuck with you to show me around, bastard."

"I have a name. It's-"

A gloved hand was raised into his face.

"Don't care. Just show me where I sleep and eat and you can go. I won't say a thing if you don't."

Roy didn't know why but this feisty blonde shrimp was the most amusing thing he encountered in the whole war. He wasn't just about to let such entertainment walk away. Maybe the war wouldn't be so mind numbingly bad after all, if he got to meet up with old friends and meet new people, like explosive midgets. He laughed in his head and bent down so he could look they other in the eyes.

"And miss out on all the fun? Not a chance. What's you name then? I'm not exactly fond of the pet name bastard for others. It seems such an angry word."

He got a stunning glared followed an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, you can call me Fullmetal I guess."

"Fullmetal… heavy name. Think you can bare it here?"

Fullmetal grinned at him in a predatory fashion, showing more teeth than any mouth should possess.

"Of course I can, Bastard. Now where is the Mess? I'm starved."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hey everyone. Welcome to the newest fic of my crazy world. I hope you like this little intro. 


	2. New Meetings

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic

**Rating:** M for Mut + s  
**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

New Meetings

* * *

"So you're the new alchemist? Aren't you a little—" 

"Say one more word and I'll break off your legs and put them on your head!"

Maes raised his eyebrows at the outburst before laughing very loudly. He slapped the table a couple of times, making his tray dance across its worn down surface. Other Mess hall occupants chose to give the three a wide berth. Roy smirked and helped himself to some of Maes's peas while the man tired to collect himself. A hostile blonde glared at both of them before plunging into his mashed potatoes. Roy was amazed at how much the short man could eat. The tray emptied and those golden eyes peered intently at Roy's own half touched potatoes. Roy hated them, their texture always succeeding in reminding him of moist soil. The taste didn't help to prove otherwise. He quickly shoved the tray towards the blonde and retracted his fingers in fear that he might loose them.

"So, you actually going to tell us your name?" Maes inquired. He pointed his fork forward with a casual jab and then placed the prongs between his teeth. He closed his lips around the end and used his tongue to make it flop up and down. It was an odd display of boredom, but Roy just shook his head with a small laugh. This man really was a freak who did whatever he liked on a whim.

Fullmetal… it was an oddly hard and cold name for such a young, bright individual. Roy couldn't help but be fascinated by him. What a story must be behind him, it was practically screaming through his silence that there was so much more to the short alchemist than pretty coloured short hair and a steely name. He watched Fullmetal look up at Maes with his natural glare; did he have any other facial expression?

"Of course I have a name, but if I handed it out like candy, it would mean nothing." He said simply and retuned to licking his spoon. It was almost hypnotic to watch. The blonde placed the spoon on the table and Roy let out a breath. He mentally slapped himself. He had definitely been in the encampment for too long. There was no way he could see this juvenile _boy_ as anything other than entertaining in a strictly humourous sense. Nothing else, not even remotely something other than nothing else. Nothing. Not a single thing. Oh, he was picking the picking the spoon back up. Roy wanted to just die, but instead he watched the spoon again make its way to those pale lips. Dammit!

Maes broke his thoughts and said, "But if no one knows your name, what are we to call ya? And what's with this _meaning?" _he made air quotations, "A name is just a way to identify, right Roy?" Maes elbowed him with a smile. Roy moved his chair away slightly in play fear. Maes just laughed and turned his attention back to Fullmetal. He was watching them without expression but Roy could feel his calculating mind at work somehow. The younger alchemist's face may be blank, but his eyes spoke volumes. He was accessing them for some purpose only he knew.

The blonde tilted his head to the side and then started to play with his tray. His voice was quiet. "Names are special, given to us by people who loved us more than we deserved. I cherish my name because it is all I have." He sat still; staring at his tray then stood up abruptly and left, his face remaining blank. Roy wished he could have caught a glimpse of those eyes.. Tension filled the air where the two remaining soldiers sat. Well, obviously a nerve was stomped on and then stabbed with a fork.

Roy wondered what he should do but that decision was quickly made for him.

"Major Mustang! Your shadow is heading into a hot zone. You better fetch him before the snipers do!" came the cheery, almost singing voice of his tentmate. Zolf Kimblee was enjoying the war entirely too much. He was constantly smiling in a very unnerving way.

"I'll go find him. Talk to you later, Maes…. Ummm… tomorrow for lunch… here. Does that sound good?" Roy said over his shoulder, distractedly, as he headed toward the Mess tent exit. Maes gave him two thumbs up. Now, all he had to do was find a certain blonde. He headed to the far side of the camp where the ruins of what was once buildings were scattered after asking Kimblee. Roy knew it was dangerous to walk around alone when there were so many ambush sites possible, but he was too tired to really care. He slipped on his gloves and undid the snap on his sidearm sling. Roy foolishly felt ready for anything.

Five minutes slowly turned into a half-hour. Roy was walking quickly, looking with frantic eyes. He lost him. Roy lost his charge. He was half crippled with worry. No gun shots or explosions sounded but he was well away from camp now. Was this a trick or was Fullmetal in trouble. Question after question was pelting through his brain. A stick snapped to his left. Fingers poised, he snapped a warning flare that was slightly larger than he intended. A crow sprang to life and took off into the murky grey sky. Roy jumped a clear foot off the ground before scowling. This was ridiculous.

He turned in a full circle, in hopes to see anything besides the ruin and wreckage, but even the smoke from earlier that day was absent. He had nothing to follow to make his way back to camp. Roy tried to calm down but knew he was extremely fucked. He was alone, in a hot zone, and no one actually knew he was there. Roy sat down with a defeated flop. He would have to wait until nightfall, then he could see lights… or at least, he hoped so.

* * *

"So you're only fifteen? Wow, and I thought I was young. At least I'm here legally," said the soft female voice across the small fire in front of him. Edward shot her a dirty look before taking a sip from his beer. It tasted horrible but was better than the _water_ in his canteen, so he didn't complain. He stretched out his legs and smiled at how good it felt to get the kinks out of his muscles. The blonde girl poked the small fire with her stick and added another log. He addressed her earlier comment. 

"What do you mean _legal_? I'm not pulling any tricks. I have a special pardon. Besides, seventeen isn't that much older than fifteen." Edward stated and handed her another beer. She placed her stick aside and looked at him with deep amber eyes. They were framed with pretty lashes but she was not some fluff. She had a hard stare. Edward could see why, snipers had to be that way, a hard stare to go with a hard life. They were forced to witness everything from above, unable to leave there post for anything. Edward was almost glad his specialty was hand-to-hand combat, almost.

"Well seventeen is the youngest to be accepted into the academy. I also have a special pardon, to be on leave from my training to serve. I guess we have that in common," she said with a small smile, "What's your name anyways?"

Edward raised his eyebrow and took another sip. He liked this small, second story area. Sure, they were surrounded by a lot of what looked like what could have once been functional buildings, but it was still cosy. He was walking earlier, to calm himself down, and bumped into the encampment's sentry post who happened to be this girl not much older than him. They got to talking and next thing he knew, they were sharing a couple of warm drinks and a small fire. It was much better than lunch with the riddler. Did that Maes guy ever keep anything to himself? And that _Roy,_ he was such a bastard. Edward could tell just by his slanty eyes. He was a big bastard, end of story.

He realized he hadn't responded to her earlier remark. "Oh, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. You can just call me Fullmetal."

She laughed behind her dirt smudged hand. Her poor attempt to hide her amusement amused him indirectly. Edward caught himself snickering uncontrollably, without really knowing why. It wasn't that funny.

"You want me to call a little guy like you _Fullmetal_?" she laughed out. Edward glared at her and huffed to the side. She saw it and backtracked. "Hey, don't get like that. You're the first person I've met in this hell so far who might actually be worth the effort I put into keeping the camp safe. What's your normal name, or at least your last name? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Edward watched her lips turn into a comfortable grin. He sighed and made his choice. This war may be longer than everyone seems to think. He almost wanted to bet money it would not been done by the next season, like the papers went on about. He could use a friend if he was going to be around that long.

"Elric… Major Elric if you care. I know I don't. I'm used to field work, out on my own. Rank doesn't really matter to me." He was thanked with a bigger smile. She looked as if she needed a friend as much as he did.

"My name is—"

A small flare lit outside their slit sized window, casting the room in a bright light momentarily. Edward cursed himself for not having his weapon, but his new fried was already in motion. Her sniper rifle was assembled and ready to go before he could even blink. She was looking down her sight and gesture for him to duck down. He watched her pull back a device on the complex weapon. It clicked and she angled the end downwards. She eyed him momentarily without moving her head and then looked back down the sight.

"I'm Hawkeye," she whispered then turned off the safety and squeezed the trigger with practised ease.

* * *

End

* * *

Hey all! After being bugged by the most annoying author I've ever met, even if shes talented throws a rabbit at her I have for you the next chapter. Enjoy and don't complain about OOCness, this is a origins fic, that tends to happen. BYE BYE! 


	3. Bastards Don't Remember Details

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic

**Rating:** M for Mut + s  
**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**Bastards Don't Remember Details  
****

* * *

**

Roy heard the horrifying sound of nothing. It was driving him mad. The sky was dark and he refused to make a torch. He figured shooting himself would be a better idea; at least the enemy wouldn't be involved in his stupid death then. He glared at a nearby building of rubble in disdain. He was hungry and tired. Damn that blonde!

"Bastard," an annoying voice called from above him, "you know, it's not safe to be wandering around this time of night, right?"

He looked up to see two blonde heads leaning on a window sill looking and waving down at him. He put away his side arm and yelled back at them, "What do you think you're doing! You've been here, what? Three hours? Get your ass down here now Fullmetal. I just spent my whole day off, catering to you and my whole night looking for you IN A WAR ZONE!"

He was huffing and blowing now. That little, midget, pintsized…shrimp was going to get it. Roy completely ignored the other blonde with Fullmetal as he stormed up the stairs, readjusting his gloves. He still had not perfected the array but they were better than nothing. There was half a door standing between him and his prey. He snapped the dysfunctional wood into a pile of glowing ashes. He took a step into the room and halted. There were empty packets of beef jerky and crushed beer cans all over the place. He could feel his mouth watering.

A packet of meat hit him in the chest and he barely caught it. Fullmetal smirked at him and sat down by a small fire. He poked at it with a stick and gestured from Roy to sit without looking at him. Roy looked at the camp fire and wondered how he hadn't seen it out in the dark. He examined the room and saw that it was placed in a way so that the walls blocked the light from the fire from beeing seen outside. Roy felt like he was in some elaborate device.

"Hurry and sit, Bastard," Fullmetal said and passed the other blonde boy a beer. Was the military really recruiting kids this young? They both looked to be no older than twelve. Roy wasn't one to complain though, he had beef jerky. Real meat was something he hadn't seen since the war started a couple months back.

Roy had to admit he had it better than most when it came to the war. Alchemists were not required to fight. They were to use their skills to make better weapons or construct better camps. Unfortunately Roy's particular ability made him the state's number one garbage disposal man and mortician. He sighed; whatever kept him off the front lines was fine.

"So, Hawkeye, how long have you been sitting up here?" Fullmetal asked casually. He ran a gloved hand through his short blonde hair. It was slightly longer in the front to create a bang fringe on either side of his temples and tapered on an angle so that it blended into his crew cut length hair in the back. Roy thought it was hilarious that even with his short hairstyle, Fullmetal managed to have a weird cowlick. The antenna bobbed when he talked.

"Oh a couple days," said the other boy. "If there was someone going to and from this location on a daily basis it would no longer be a good sniper pit."

"How can this be a pit?" Fullmetal inquired, "We are up in half a tower."

"It's a play on words. Viper Pit… Sniper Pit… our squadron crest has a snake… I think it's corny," the other replied.

Roy sat down quietly and examined the two have their light conversation. Fullmetal was distracted so he was first to fall victim to Roy's wandering eyes. He started with the boots, they were polished to a high gloss Roy thought only he, the flame alchemist, was capable of. Roy was dimly impressed. Next were the boy's blue pants that, except for some grit from the floor, were immaculate, as just his blue jacket. This guy really knew how to take care of his uniform. Fullmetal slipped off his jacket and scratched his bare arm. Roy noted that both of them were toned but not massive. He had the right amount of muscle to be strong without looking like a monster. Roy's eyes travelled to his black, sleeveless turtleneck. Most soldiers chose the blue button shirt to wear under their jackets but that wasn't the case here.

He continued with his inspection and noted that Fullmetal still had on his white parade gloves, but why?

The gloved hand ran through blonde hair and then golden eyes were on him. "So Bastard, are you going to just stare at me or are you at least going to thank Hawkeye for your bountiful feast? This is her… pit, it's pit right? Yes, her pit."

"… Her?"shit, Roy hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Fullmetal's eyes widened and he snorted, indignantly. "You can't be serious—"

"That's fine Elric," Hawkeye said with a sigh. "Roy Mustang has never been a man of details."

Hawkeye, he knew that name. His alchemy teacher as a child was Hawkeye, but he was an old man. Who the hell was this?

"You honestly don't remember me do you? After all those years you spent at my house with Father, you completely blanked me out?" the girl called Hawkeye said with a disapproving face.

Roy searched for a way to recover but every answer he thought of lead to a deeper hole of which he could dig for himself. He sighed and wanted to hit himself. He remembered her now, the little girl would was alas bring his teacher a drink or carrying away unneeded books. That pretty girl couldn't be this short-haired sniper, could she?

Roy raised his hands in defeat. He grudgingly admitted, "Well, _Bastards_," he looked at Fullmetal, "don't remember _details_," he then looked at Hawkeye. A long pause followed that Roy was almost certain they were going to kill him and leave his body for the vultures. That's when Fullmetal fell over sideways and started laughing. Hawkeye was trying vainly to hide behind her hand but her small laughs were escaping. She broke and hunched over, laughing whole heartedly.

Roy looked at them annoyed, "Stop laughing at me, especially you Fullmetal!"

"But Bastard," Fullmetal explained while hoisting himself up. He was a lot closer than before. Roy watched him apprehensively sit up next to him. Fullmetal gave him a hearty smack on the back. "I've just decided that you aren't so bad after all. Oh and just call me Elric; Fullmetal is such a heavy name to use in normal conversation."

Roy couldn't help but feel a spark alight in the place Fullmetal had touched him. He was disturbed by his reaction but also excited. What was this? Roy pushed it aside to take the beer offered to him by _Elric_. The blonde went back into a conversation with Hawkeye about border disputes and hidden alcoves. Roy only barely paid attention as he chewed on his beef jerky, unable to wipe the silly smirk from his face.

Elric is a nice name.

* * *

END

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. But I'm building up some suspense... and I have to work on Mail. 

Oh and I have a challenge for you all just because this is fun. If Roy didn't find Edward in Resembool way back when, anyone want to guess who did? Not that I'll tell you if you are right. But it is something to make you think.


	4. Asses and Eyes

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic

**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**Asses and Eyes  
**

**

* * *

**"Glory, glory what a hell' ova way to die, with a rifle up your, up your..?" 

"Ass and a bullet in your eye!"

Roy smiled as he filled in a line of the old military song. They weren't drunk, Elric and himself, but they weren't entirely in their right minds either. It was dark as they tried aimlessly to find the encampment. Roy knew enough to see that at least they were no longer in the hot zone. Roy could see lights in the not so distant distance, so he wasn't worried. Elric tripped over his own long brown coat again, landing in the sand with a dull thud.

"You alright there Shrimp?" Roy asked while trying to hide his grin. Actually he wasn't bothering to hide it; Elric's face was in the dirt so he couldn't see.

"Mmmphaargh," the blond growled from his muffled position.

Roy watched him struggle a couple times to get up before helping the disorientated alchemist. Roy gripped the back of his brown hood and gave the shorter man a quick yank to his feet. Roy was mildly surprised at how light Elric was, but the teen was a shrimp after all.

Said teen screeched and shoved him away. "I don't need your help!"

Roy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, well I guess if that's the case I should set things right." He said each word deliberately slow until the end phrase. That phrase spurted it out as he half pounced pushed Elric back into the sand, and then he ran. Roy tried to suppress his laughter as he jetted toward the camp, wobbling a little bit to the side. Elric's yelp made him turn around and jog backwards for a moment, but he couldn't see the other anymore. Did he go back to Hawkeye's pit?

Next thing Roy knew he was on his ass looking up at the stars. He looked around the bare plane to see a stray piece of wreckage was the cause. It was too dark to tell what he tripped over besides it being metal. Roy didn't care; he was too occupied with Elric's taunts and laughs.

"I knew you didn't see that Bastard, ha!" Elric leaned over his, eyes sparkling with mischief in the low moon light. Roy whipped his legs to extreme right and swept Elric's legs out from under him. The blond landed on the ground next to him with a displeasured grunt.

Roy decided, even thought he wasn't drunk, he was too drunk to move. By silent agreement, Elric thought the same. It was freezing in the desert at night, and Roy could never understand how. He knew that most of the blistering heat in the day was caused by the sun in various ways, reflecting off the sand, direct rays, and just plain no tree for shade, but a place so hot in the day had no right to be this cold. He could see his breath and Elric's. He guessed they should at least try to make it back before dawn, moving would keep them from freezing to death.

"Bastard?" Elric's voice quivered a bit, but his chill didn't seem to affect his tone of annoyance.

"I have a name you know," Roy complained while wrapping his coat closer to his body, he continued to observe the clear sky.

"Why did you become an alchemist?" The blond ignored his previous comment.

Surprised, Roy rolled onto his side to look at the person he only met that day. Elric was facing him but his eyes were closed, chin tucked into his chest. He could make a fire to warm them… but it wasn't safe, the light would give them away. Maybe it was the countless beers he had or his survival instincts, but Roy found himself scooting closer to the almost stranger and draping his brown trench coat to cover them both. It helped a little.

Instead of a grumpy response or loud retaliation, Elric curled into a smaller ball muttering something the sounded like 'thanks'. The coat covered them both from neck to feet after Roy bent his poor legs nearly in half. All in all, it wasn't so bad. He really did enjoy being under the stars.

"Glory I guess," Roy found himself admitting more to himself than his coat-mate. "My father was a shy man of excellent skills. He owned a shoe shop. I hated it. Every day he would work himself into the ground making gorgeous leather shoes for the wealthy and they treated him like dirt. If it weren't for his craftsmanship, he would have been completely ignored by society. We were never poor, but he didn't feel the need to flaunt, saying that it was better to be modest than flashy. We had only what we need to survive, never anymore. That's why my mother left."

Roy Mustang, what are you doing? This is insane. Why tell this boy you barely know any of this? These things were personal, things he never shared, but Roy suddenly wanted to. Later he would blame the beer and close quarters, but in the moment he was certain that he wanted Elric to know. Just to know, no strings attached.

"After she left, it was just the two of us. I was just coming of age then, fourteen. My initial schooling was done and the world awaited me. My father begged me to stay with him, but I couldn't live that life. I wanted more. I wanted so much more that I left without thinking what it would do to him. I enlisted after taking the appropriated aptitude tests. Those papers dryly stated what I already knew, that I had potential. I went to the academy, achieving the highest I could every class I could without stopping, except for hand-to-hand combat. Alchemy was a natural path for the talented and ambitious student. So I became an alchemist for glory. Heh… doesn't seem to be what the pamphlet said it would be; too much blood and sand."

Roy sighed and pulled the coat closer around them. He was sleepy. He was about to try and drift when he felt Elric's oddly shaded eyes on him. He looked down and was correct. Roy waited for a joke or something equally insensitive. What did he honestly expect? When you confess you life story to a stranger, they laugh. That's how it is. He told this small blond thing details Maes didn't even know. Why? Roy looked deeper into those eyes and knew the simple truth of it once again. He wanted Elric to know.

The rude remarks never came, instead Elric said, "What happened to your father?"

How perceptive of him, Roy hadn't expected the blond to pick up on that. He had already proven blind to most things. Roy guessed he should stop trying to predict Major Elric.

"He died in his shoe shop, alone." The statement was as flat as the ground they lay on. Roy waited for the pity, the outrage, the self righteous exclamations, but he was surprised again.

Edward was looking right at him with blatant honesty. "My father, the fucker, left us when we were small. My brother and I became alchemists to make my mother happy in his absence. Becoming an alchemist ruined my life, but staying one will put it back together. I will atone for my sins."

"Atone… fancy word for such a crass individual, or should a say 'rude brat'?" Roy baited to lighten the mood, but his heart wasn't in it. Elric could tell.

"Us alchemists," Elric said while looking at Roy's chest, "we can never be normal again, can we? Every time we uncover one more secret, we lose something in return. Equivalent Exchange, Equivalent Exchange and Equivalent Fucking Exchange. It's no wonder the older and more hermity an alchemist is, the more brilliant his notes are."

"You must be a crummy alchemist." Roy made a scrunched face, as if he were thinking really hard. "Being 'hermity' as you so eloquently put it, implies a certain lack of friends."

Elric looked back up at him, face carefully blank. "And your comment implies..?"

"That I want to be your friend."

A cold wind caught the corner of Roy's long coat and snaked its way in. Elric almost instinctively huddled closer as he tucked the corner under his foot. Roy was suddenly aware how close they both were. Elric's forehead was resting lightly against his chest; all he could see was a mass golden fluffy hair. It looked so soft…

"I still think you're an ass," came the delayed and muffled reply, "but I think I want that too."

"My ass?"

A swift kick above the knee made Roy's eyes grow incredibly wide. That was to close. Being curled up as they were, Roy guessed he was lucky.

"No," Elric looked at him squarely again, his neck bent at an uncomfortable looking angle. "I want to be your friend too I guess." A small blush spread across his face, it was hard for Roy to tell in the moonlight.

"I'd like that," Roy smiled as the blond head turned back to its natural position. Elric snorted and settled in to sleep, them both knowing camp was too far to make in the dark, or they just didn't care to try. The smell of beer, beef jerky, burned wood and something else filled his senses as he took in a long breath. He closed his eyes and thought about it, he really liked the other scent, the one that was just Elric. He was treading in dangerous grounds now, but too sleepy to care. It wasn't dangerous until something happened, and those things never did.

**

* * *

**

**END**

**

* * *

**I'm tired. So enjoy the 'danger' and let me sleep. The bunnies got in my bed. I blame Silken, she's been MIA for four or fives days now. My buddy sniff look how much work I got done without you sniff. I forgot what it was like to write without distractions. I miss the dirty fanart... sniff

-Rix


	5. What Life is Made of?

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Harsh terminology and social discrimination. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**What Life is Made of?**

* * *

Edward curled closer in his haze as he tried to get more warmth. Through his closed eyelids he could tell the sun wasn't up yet, so why should he be? He was surprisingly comfortable considering the intruding cold that nipped at his spine. Ed buried his face into his pillow with a sigh; it had been a while since he had such a relaxing sleep. It was then Edward noticed his pillow made a noise like a sigh back. 

Ed cracked open an eye and came face to face with a brass button. It was large, blurry and inhabited his entire vision. Edward was forced to open his other eye also. It was as dark as he expected but he could make out a blue military jacket against his face. It was Mustang!

Memories of the night before, the beer, the laughs and the stroll back surfaced in a slap of realization. He was sleeping with a stranger! Not just with, but on! Edward wondered if lifting his head from the man's chest would rouse him but it wasn't as if he could just stay this way.

Edward glanced quickly up at Mustang to confirm the man was sound asleep and shifted his weight to slow pull away, but couldn't. Ed groaned at the arm wrapped firmly around his back and another rest on top of his hand. It was then that Edward noticed his own hand gripping the man's collar in one fist. Fuck what was going on!

"Mmmmmmm… morning…" a sleepy voice mumbled from above him.

Edward froze and felt his face heat up in a blush. Was Mustang awake? What should he do?

"…Mornin" Ed mumbled out and buried his face into the blue jacket in order to hide how red it must be. Mustang must think he's some dream date. What's Mustang going to do when he realises who's snuggled up next to him like kitten. Dammit, Ed was trapped.

The hand on his back moved back and forth in a sleepy caress then made its way up the back of Ed's neck. Edward shivered despite himself, torn between panic, pleasure and even more panic. It was that savage guilty panic that only came when caught doing something you know is wrong. Men weren't supposed to like being touched by other men. It was sick and wrong and, and it felt so fucking right.

Blunt nails scratch lazy circle through Ed's short hair just above his neck. Edward groaned then clamped his jaw shut. He needed to move right now! There was still a chance Mustang would drift back to sleep and think this was all a dream.

"Chu awake?"

Edward felt his heart drop and froze. This was it, the man was awake and it was going to be just like the other times.

_"What's wrong with you Ed? Don't touch me!"_

And then...

_"Sensei, can I have another sparring partner? I'm not queer enough to spar with blondie over there."_

And then...

_"Edward, you are a good student, but you have to stop this dangerous journey you are embarking on. I cannot protect you from the harsh reality that you will not be accepted as you are. The culture is different in your nation and when you go back; expect things to be harder than here. I know in Xing we embrace love in all forms but I suggest for your own sake that you conform to your own culture. You are not Xingian." _

And then... 

_"I'm your friend, that doesn't mean I want you in a physical sense. If you want that, I suggest you find yourself a girl mate. Don't worry though; I won't hate you for wanting me. I am gorgeous after all." _

And then... 

_"Edward, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you back to Amestris."_

_"Why Ling-sensei?!"_

_"Your training is complete, why else would you stay?"_

_"Maybe I can have a life here. A life that is mine and that is real to me."_

_"Listen to me; you have a life and a family back in your own country. What about your brother? Are you going to give up on him?"_

_"Never!"_

_"Then go back to where you belong."_

_"I could do my research here! What about… I could never find love there. I'd be sentencing myself to a life if fucking loneliness!"_

_"Stop that. You are young enough to change your mind. NO one likes their own sex from birth. It is a choice Edward. Pack up you things and think about that. What choice will you make and what life do you want?"_

_"I can handle their shit in Amestris just as much as I do here! I'm not afraid!"_

_"You should be. Horrible things happen to boys like you, especially if you plan to become a State Alchemist. Just be prepared and I wish you well on your journey. May God be with you."_

_"Sensei, you know, if there was a god and he was with me, I wouldn't be this way."_

And now...

This way was bitter sweet in every aspect. Edward gripped the jacket tighter and waited for hell to erupt. Would Mustang beat him? Call him names? Report him? Blackmail him? Or maybe try to rape these feelings, these sinful tendencies and wants out of him. Some men thought that was the best way to deal with fags. Edward shivered and thought about his past close calls and near captures. Those were the only instances he was thankful to be so small, he could escape easily and run faster than those aimed to harm him.

Did he make the right choice? No, because he couldn't help it. It wasn't a choice at all; it was a life long punishment for his sins. Ling-sensei was wrong. Edward didn't choose any of this and he certainly didn't choose this moment.

"Elric, you're going to rip my jacket." Mustang's voice was soft and unexpected.

Rough textured gloved pried Edward's death grip from the assaulted uniform. Mustang was going to beat him with his own hands Edward thought over and over. Why else would the man keep holding them?

"Why do you always have gloves on?" the soft voice spoke again. There was no hidden threat or malice, just sleepiness and curiosity. "I thought you may have arrays on them but these are plain white cotton parade gloves. You know you can take them off when not in full dress and we don't even have a parade until next week."

Edward finally lifted he head enough to look at the older man. Was this a coy game to earn his trust to later exploit him? Their eyes met and, against his will, Ed could feel his traitorous heart melt into a warm puddle of goo.

Fuck, fuck, fuck… not again!

"Hey, listen, don't freak out. I'm really sorry!" Mustang let go of Edward's hands and rapidly back paddled. "I didn't mean to come onto you and you're new and I'm supposed to show you around but now I've made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry!"

Wait… what?

"You are coming on to me?" Edward said slowly as he face heated up to an intensity that he didn't know possible. Damn that uncontrollable blush!

"No! I mean… yes—but now I'll stop. It was just, you hair smells good, and, and it looks soft." Mustang said as if that explained everything.

Edward watched the older man turn his head away. They were both still lying down, very much cuddling under Mustang's trench tent. It was then Edward realised how bizarre the situation was, too odd to be a planned trap.

"You like my hair? It's a pretty standard cut," Ed managed to choke out, because for some reason it was relivant. His mind was spinning at what all of this meant.

"Yes," Mustang admitted in defeat, "and your antenna cow-lick thing."

"That isn't included in the statement 'You like my hair'?"

"It is."

"Why did you mention it separately? It is hair and hair was already covered."

"Because… can I flick it?"

"What!?" Edward stammered with wide eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry. That's completely inappropriate! Please don't report me; I don't want something like this on my file. I'll never get promoted again. If you would just get off me, we could go back and pretend nothing happened." Mustang pleaded.

Edward removed his head from the man's chest and moved himself into a very hunched sitting position. "Do you… 'like' me, Bastard?"

It was a very timid voice that replied. "Your hair smells good."

"Thank you… what does this mean?" Edward wasn't certain where this was going. He didn't plan on reporting Mustang, nor did he really want to forget the whole thing. For once in his life, he felt hopeful and scared out of his mind. This man was a stranger!

Mustang blew his bangs off his forehead. Edward studied him as he ran long elegant fingers through his short but messy hair. No, it wasn't messy, it was graceful in all directions, Edward decided. It would look better if he grew it out to eye level, but with the war going on, everyone was forced to obey the hair laws. Mustang's eyes were an impossible dark colour that made him look as if he were all pupil. Their faint angle drew Edward in like portals into a distant abyss and with every moment, Ed found himself wanting to dive in.

"I don't know what it means. I just know that I want to know you… and for you to know me." Mustang said this slowly as if each word were something precious. The awkwardness from before was still present but overshadowed in favour the raw honesty being shared in the makeshift tent. "I think that's a good place to start."

Edward answered, "Which means…"

"You have a choice to make."

* * *

END

* * *

So yeah… I was listening to NSYNC while writing this. I found their CDs in a box of my old stuff. I don't care what everyone says, they are so much better than the Backstreet Boys! adjusts hair from its insane friz and calms down But that doesn't matter. I'm much too old to like boy bands or even boys. Are there Man Bands? DANCING Man Bands. 

Ok now for the serious stuff. First of all you were warned of the harsh language, so don't send me angry reviews because I didn't sugar code it. Welcome to life sweetheart, if you want sugar, go buy some.

I made Ling older just so you know. I'm not going to tell you how old, just that he is not a snot nosed brat like Ed.

Ummmmmmmmm… I think I rounded all my bases. ENJOY!

Oh oh oh! A reminder that this is a AU ORIGINS fic so expect OOCness.

Happy LUV CHOCOLATE 'n Stuff Day!

-Rix


	6. What Countries are Made of?

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Flexing muscles and… internal dialogue!!! 

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**What Countries are Made of?**

* * *

_"You have a choice to make." _

Edward looked at his… he guessed they were sausages. He rolled them back and forth on his tray, sitting alone. He was in the mess tent now, eating an earlier breakfast than the rest of the encampment, only a few were roaming about. Mustang had left him feeling confused and something else he couldn't put his finger on, but the man was gone now, apparently he had an early morning check in.

Now Ed was left to his own devices. He wondered where he could find Hawkeye but it was too early. Her shift wasn't over until noon, and even then she would probably be sleeping. He thought about visiting the construction crew. The encampment was only in its temporary stage. It was going to have permanent fixtures and labs soon enough. It was the research base after all and why Ed was there. A new alchemist was going to be working here and Ed requested to be his co-worker.

He had a variety of alchemic talents that were useful for construction and combat, but his specialty was the human body. He never advertised that specific skill of his, nor the amount of research he did to become the only living expert on human transmutation. Only three people knew about him and one was setting Edward up so he could work with Dr. Marco, the Crystal Alchemist. Ed was apprehensive about another person, another alchemist to boot, knowing his deep dark secret but he had to. It was the only way to progress in his search. Merely travelling around from country to country was no longer a path with an end. Now was the time for action and Ed would not stop until he found what he had lost.

"Good morning Elric!" The man he met the day before sat down cheerily.

Ed searched his brain rapidly, hating his habit of remembering faces but never the name that went with it. "Hello… Hughes right?"

Hughes smiled gave Ed a two finger salute. "You bet! So how was your first twenty four hours of life in the Sandbox?"

"Sandbox..," Ed said slowly, trying to figure out why he knew that word was important.

"Yeah, that's this outpost-soon-to-be base's call sign. All of them have their own name. The one up at the front is ' Vista' and the medical center slash training grounds in the back is the 'Playground'. I think there are two more floating encampments, well it may be three now, named Dune, Mirage and obviously something else. We are the center that holds this war together." Hughes tapped his fork on the tray and gave Ed a sidelong look. "Welcome to the belly of the beast, my young friend."

"I'm not that young!" Ed barked despite himself.

Hughes merely poked his egg and turned an interesting shade of green as the yoke deflated like a balloon. Ed passed him one of his two pieces of toast.

"You're very well informed for a foot-soldier," Ed spoke lightly to his tray, "but this isn't a war."

"And you are very up to date for someone who just got here. I know, this _is_ just a border conflict. Our new government wants to bring together all these scattered regions. Ishbal is resisting so we are taking _security measures._ What better way to invite a region of mistrusting tribes to join our great united nation than to place heavy military forces on their doorstep?" Hughes used a light tone, stressing the important and ironic words.

"You're walking on dangerous grounds," Edward commented just as light and took a bite of his other slice of toast. "A smart man like you must see what's really going on."

Hughes looked at him darkly. "Are you threatening me?"

Ed sighed and rested his head on the table after pushing his tray away. "No, I feel bad for you. It's easier to do this in ignorance. If you know what's coming and why, it gets hard."

Hughes poked his shoulder. "What's coming?"

"An unjustified hell and we are in the middle, or as you say the 'belly'. Why do you think they need a semi-permanent research base out in the middle of the desert next to potential rebels? If you don't know that, than think about this, what kind of research is going to be done that needs this remote location?" Ed knew he should keep his mouth shut, but the man already speculated enough to get himself in some serious trouble, he should at least know why.

"I… don't know who is coming." Hughes scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. "You came, what's your specialty?"

Edward smirked, this man was quick. "On paper, alchemic combat and mass structural repair."

Hughes raised his eyebrows. "Dare I ask about off the record?"

"Nope," Ed said with a smirk. He liked this Hughes, even if he was too perceptive for his own good. He picked up in Edward's hints too quickly. Edward decided to stop baiting him. Other soldiers were in the tent now.

Hughes picked up on his train of thoughts. "Then let's stop. I happen to like my face and know a pretty little lady in the nearest Amestrian town who likes it too. I've only seen her twice but she's an angel. Oh how I wish I had a picture to show you." Hughes' eyes were closed as a massive grin spread across his face. He began to feel around in all his pockets. Edward felt an aura of impending doom around him and couldn't understand why. "Here! Isn't she beautiful?"

With an enthusiasm and gusto, Hughes shoved a piece of paper into his hands. Edward turned it over to see it wasn't a picture, but a letter. He felt even more confused than before. Did Hughes want him to read his love letter, as made clear by the flowery scent and little hearts all over it? That was weird. One man did not just offer his mail for another man to read. Ed sat looking at the paper and back at Hughes, back and forth. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Can't you tell by her gorgeous penmanship that she has a face to match? My perfect angel, all alone and missing her Maes." Hughes snatched the letter back. "Don't worry my darling, next weekend we get to go into town and I will hold you in my arms again."

"How many times do I have to tell you Hughes," said Roy, who was standing across the narrow table with his tray. "Men who moan and swoon over their families always get it first. Don't you read books?"

"Good morning Roy! You look cheerful for once. I guess you finally got some sleep." Hughes didn't look up as he was rereading his letter.

Roy smiled at Edward and didn't take his eyes away. "Yeah, best sleep I've had in ages. An interesting morning too."

"Oh that's nice." Hughes wasn't paying attention.

Ed looked away from those deep dark eyes. Secretly he had been trying to avoid the man all morning and when he said he had to go, Ed was relieved. But here the man was, smiling gently and sitting down in front of him. Edward thought about what he'd said before.

_"You have a choice to make," Roy said, almost whispering. _

_Ed blinked. "What choice?" _

_"How long do you plan on lying to yourself?" _

_"I'm not…What are you talking about?" Ed felt confused. _

_Roy__ looked down at his hands. "Nothing I guess. I just thought that maybe, you wanted to know me too." _

Had it been wrong to no reply? Edward had honestly not known what to say. Did he want to know the bastard? At the moment he would kill to know what was going on behind that calm face, eating his cereal, like for all the world he had not just turned Edward's world upside down. What did this Mustang guy want from him?

_"He wants to know you. Is that so bad Brother?" _

This always happened when he over thought situations. He could almost hear Al's voice, questioning his stubborn choices.

_Yes. _

_"But why?" _

_Because, it's for his own good. _

_"Are you still afraid of letting people in?" _

_I was never afraid; I just prefer to keep to myself. Is that so bad? _

_"Yes." _

_We're strangers. _

_"He doesn't have to know everything. Do you really want to always be a stranger?" _

_No…where did that come from? _

_"From the pit of loneliness in your gut, Brother. Listen to it for once and stop being such a loner." _

_I miss you Al; I don't have time to waste on anyone else. _

_"Would it really be a waste?" _

_I like his eyes. They are really cool…Fuck… _

"Is that who I think it is?" A vaguely familiar voice called out from somewhere behind him.

Ed was snapped out of his inner dialogue. He turned around just in time to get his face buried into a black t-shirt that covered something very hard. If Ed had to guess, he would say someone's superhuman abs combined with mountains lived under the fabric. Two equally solid arms wrapped around him and before he could react he was hoisted from his bench seat.

"Oh what a glorious morning this is. How long has it been since I had last seen this golden mop of hair? Oh but now it's so short. What a shame but we can't all look like children forever. You've grown so much Young Master—"

"Fuck, put me down!" Ed screeched from within the iron hold.

He was released instantly, but unfortunately that was several feet from the ground. He saw the table head for his face and quickly shifted his body guided by mostly instincts into a stylish roll into a crouching attack position. He had two spoons held aloft as if they were daggers. Ling had really drilled that one into him, if only he had drilled the 'look before you leap' lesson more. Edward made a disgusted noise as he took his knee out of Mustangs milky cereal. He just HAD to roll onto the table like a crazy person instead of the floor like a normal one.

He then noticed everyone's eyes on him. Edward wanted to bark for them to get back to their breakfasts but then his assailant came into view.

"Armstrong? Alex Armstrong?" A tall bulking… bulging man made completely of rock hard muscles smiled his youthful face at Edward. "From next door..?"

Armstrong let his smooth boyish face split into an even more youthful grin. "You DO remember me! How wonderful. A boyhood reunion in dark times such as these! How have you been Young Master—"

"Elric!" Edward interrupted before the man said too much. "It's my name, use it. That or Fullmetal, your choice."

"But, that would be inappropriate!" Armstrong looked shocked and appalled.

Edward hopped off the table and wiped the cereal bits stuck to his pants off. "We are both military men now, Armstrong. Live with it. I can't believe you enlisted, weren't your parents against it after your sister went off?"

"They were, but you wouldn't believe my luck. I got someone to convince them." Armstrong looked like he was about to burst with glee.

Ed felt uneasy. Deep down he already knew the answer to what he was about to ask. "Who?"

"Your father, who else?"

Edward sighed in his head. That man had everyone fooled with his glorious speeches and patriotic plans. Was Edward the only one who knew the truth behind truths? Was he the only one who knew Amestris was made of lies?

* * *

END

* * *

Okay now THAT was a cliff-hanger. My Moose is disappointed I didn't make the chapter longer, but don't worry next one will be. Well I guess I should edit this thing before I write the author's note… Do you think it's bad luck to write this before I'm actually done? shrieks and hides 

NOW I'm done editing. Everyone pet my Moose for a job well done while I go find some milk to drink. Mustang spilt his everywhere. Well Ed did, but it's always Mustang's fault, regardless if he is even there or not.

Oh and those of you waiting for review replies for Sincerely… I'm sorry again. There are just too many to keep up with, but I will! is determined Moose stands completely still in an equal display of enthusiasm

I'm off on my dairy ninja quest. Goodnight!  
-Rix the demon... among other things...


	7. Demon and Angel

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **This chapter is awesome. **DO NOT **blow your mind unattended. Have a parent or legal guardian in the room with you at all times. Thank you and enjoy your chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**Demon and Angel**

* * *

Edward sat on his cot. What a day. Who would have guessed Alex would be here? Edward always thought he would turn his face away from his strong military heritage based on two things. One: Alex had a soft and gentle heart; he was better suited for teaching children than teaching drill. Two: he had always talked about how the life of a soldier had changed his sister for the worse. She was distant and untouchable in both a literal and a figurative sense. She was much older that Alex, by seven or eight years from Edward's memory, and therefore could never really form a bond with her brother. When she was young enough to be living at home, he was a child and when he was old enough to understand her, she was an adult and gone.

Edward wondered idly if she was the same ice queen he met once on a trip north with his pre-academy class. She would most likely be worse, living in that snowy hell.

Not that it mattered. Edward had better things to think about than some frigid older sister of a childhood companion. He fingered his right palm through his gloves and lay back on his cot. Clad in only his boxers, a tank, socks and gloves, he stared at the fabric ceiling. Yes, he really did have a lot more to think of. Marco would be arriving any day now. He was excited and nervous about meeting the accredited Crystal Alchemist.

Edward fingered his palm again. Meeting Marco will mean telling the man everything. Edward wasn't looking forward to it, but he ran out of leads in Xing. There was no corner of the world left for him to poke and prod at, no more legends to study and no more clues to help him on his quest. That's why Edward returned back to his blue fabric prison.

"Don't worry Al, I'll find a way," he said to the darkness. Marco knew things no one else could tell him, so fate once again forced Edward's hand. He could continue running, searching and ignoring the truth, or he could accept defeat and return to Amestris, where a uniform, title and a chosen life awaited him. Edward glowered at nothing in particular.

He should be thankful. Not many people were given the opportunities he had. Not many people were as lucky as he was. Not many people had a second chance, like him. Edward raised his right arm and looked at his outstretched fingers in the low light. He may not like his leash, but he was a dog of the military, and it came with benefits, the main one being the chance to work with Marco.

Edward yawned and curled up. He was sleepy and really needed to rest after all of that day's excitement. He muttered, "I'll find a way," and drifted off into a heavy slumber.

_"AL! Alphonse!"_

_Edward looked in horror at the empty space where his brother once sat. The large array on the floor crackled and snapped faintly as the transmutation ended. _

_"Dammit! How could this happen!?"_

_He slumped forward, whole in body but his mind was crumbling apart. _

_"This… shouldn't have happe—…"_

_He crawled to the edge of the array on his hands and knees._

_"…Dammit!"_

_Edward slammed his hands down on the floor._

_"I've lost him too!"_

* * *

Roy walked around the moonlit camp at peace. He shouldn't be, but he was. Distant gunfire didn't faze him; neither did the smell of smoke. It was far enough away for him not to care. What was on his mind that night was the morning before and the morning after. Two very significant moments in his life where things were and will be ultimately changed.

The morning before now was one he would never believe happened. It was like some bizarre dream. "Who tells a complete stranger things like that? Actually, who sleeps with a stranger? I think I've lost my mind…"

He took another couple of steps and paused to continue his external monologue. "Maybe I have! I am talking to myself in the middle of the night after all. That's not my fault, if Hughes had just come with me, I wouldn't be forced to speak to myself. So in actuality, this whole situation is his fault."

Roy shoved his hand in his pocket and took out his watch. It said he had four minutes to wake Elric up and bring him to the communications tent. Oh great. "See Hughes! Because of you I'm going to be late too."

Luckily he was just outside the blond's tent. Roy shook his head to clear it of worldly thoughts and entered unannounced, which he regretted instantly. His mouth went dry and he couldn't breathe for there was an angel in the tent with him. Clad in a pair of boxers, a tank that was rolled up to his armpits and his gloves, Elric pushed his blanket away in his sleep. Roy's senses were over whelmed with what to pay attention to first.

His eyes longed to memorise every inch of exposed skin. They traveled up the hill of each of Elric's defined abs and down into the valley between them. His fingers wanted to trace the sharp lines of his lower abdomen and follow them beneath the light blue cotton. The tent smelled heavily of sweat and upon further investigation Roy saw the light film over Elric's skin. It caught the light from outside the tent flap he still he held in his hand. It was only a faint moonlight and the distant encampment flood lights, but it was enough to give Elric an uneven and unnerving glow.

Roy closed the flap behind him and walked forward in the dark. The tent only had two dressers, two trunks and two cots, just like all the rest. Roy ignored Armstrong's vacant half of the tent to move towards Elric. He was supposed to wake him up, but who could pass up an opportunity like this? He may not be able to justify touching Elric while he slept, but there were others things he could do. Roy knelt down and poised his fingers with an evil grin. He reached to Elric's cowlick and flicked it. Roy grinned like a cat as it bobbed playfully. He looked at Ed's face and sobered.

It was scrunched in a scowl, and he was breathing heavily, as if Elric had just run a mile. Roy looked at the teen as he dreamed and wondered what it was about. Was it the _really good _kind of dream that made you wake up in a sweat and wanting, or a wicked nightmare? A straggled whimper told him it was the latter.

"Al…give…him back…" Elric pleaded through his dream.

Roy felt guilty at witnessing something so personal but was glued to the spot. He wanted to do something, anything, to comfort the now writhing alchemist. Waking him would be a good start.

Roy placed a hand, hovering over the teen's shoulder and thought about the best way to approach this.

_Get a grip on yourself Mustang! Just this morning he was curled up on you like a kitten and NOW you're worried about invading his personal space?_

He squared his shoulder and determinedly took Elric bare shoulder in his hand, trying to push away the thoughts of how soft his skin was. He gripped Elric's shoulder harder than was probably necessary and gave the teen a small shake. That yielded no change so Roy gave him another. Still, there was nothing different except Elric was falling deeper into his dream. He was panting harshly now in shallow breaths.

Elric pushed his blankets to the ground barrier floor, the special tarp to keep the ground in their tent dry, and began twisting. Roy grabbed both of his shoulders to shake Elric awake if he had to, but that wasn't required because the teen awoke with a jolt. He sat upright and hugged Roy instinctively yet fiercely. To say Roy was shocked would have been an understatement of an understatement. He was so 'shocked' out of his mind, Roy felt like he lost years off of his life.

He knelt completely frozen as the death grip of the other alchemist squeezed the air from his lungs. _Was Elric even awake? What would he do when he sees me in the room? After this morning I promised myself I would give him his space, time to process what I meant. Shit how do I get out of this?_

"I'm sorry Al, I'm so sorry." Elric said into his overcoat. It was a soft rasp of a whisper the Roy could only hear because of their close proximity.

_Would he bite off my hand if I… hugged him back, comforted him, anything?_

Roy's mind raced at all the mutilating consequences of touching Elric in any way. He didn't know much about the teen, but that he was sure of. No one could touch this alchemist without losing a finger at the least if they were lucky, but here Roy was, trapped in a tight embrace.

_He didn't mind me touching him this morning._

_He was too sleepy and half drunk to think of maiming me properly._

_He said I was 'alright' when we were with that sniper._

_He's hugging me right now._

_Should I…take this as a sign that he desperately wants comfort?_

Roy could feel wetness though his jacket. Elric was crying. All reservations crumpled at the sound of a sob. Her wrapped his arms around trembling shoulders and held him close. The contact broke whatever little piece of pride that was holding Elric together because he broke down into gasping sobs and buried his face deeper into Roy's chest. Roy rested his chin on Elric's head and made soothing circled on his lower back with one hand while the other combed through his short blond hair.

It should feel unnatural, to hold another man like this, but it didn't. Roy wasn't a fool, neither was he fool enough to lie about how natural this felt. Elric fit into his arms as if carved with the sole purpose of being placed there, and Roy didn't want to ever let go.

There was this empty place inside of him before. It wasn't ripped out or made empty by some tragedy. It was merely a spot within he could not fill. He dated a few girls at the academy, but nothing with them ever felt this intense, this personal, this right. That empty place was filling rapidly with the sad sounds Elric made. Roy was forced to close his eyes to keep himself in check for he wanted so much more now than to provide anonymous reassurance. He wanted the other to _know _he was there and to take comfort in that.

Elric calmed steadily, almost as if the circles Roy was making on his back was turning down the sorrow in his heart. Finally he let go of the death grip and Roy wondered if it was himself or his shirt that sighed with tension released relief. Elric kept his head down, his forehead being the only thing touching Roy's chest now.

"Thank you," he whispered without looking up.

Roy's hands maintained their moving pattern and he replied, "Anytime Elric."

"Ed," the blonde stated simply. "My name is Ed."

"'Ed', it's short, almost as short as you," Roy said, trying to lighten the mood. Ed sucked in a large amount of air from the sound of it but Roy headed off the coming rant. "I like it. It's a solid, strong name. I like one syllable names."

Ed looked up for the first time and Roy say the redness in his eyes. The blond tried to act casual and quirked an eyebrow. "What's your name then? Chesterton or Benjamin or something?"

Roy laughed once and removed his hands to let them fall to his sides. He sat back on his heels and put his hands on the bed edge. He smirked and said, "My name is Roy, short and sweet."

"Of which you are neither," Ed tried to joke forcefully while wiping his eyes in his tank top rim. Roy averted his eyes to the side and smiled. It was late and he had to tell Hughes to postpone tonight events before the man barged in here looking for the two of them.

"Roy," Edward said in a small voice. "I was thinking about what you said." He coughed and looked pointedly into Roy's eyes. The blond's molten gold determination was easily seen and bearing into him.

"Well don't think too hard on it, you may pull a muscle and hamper a much needed growth spurt," Roy chided with a wink.

Edward glared and yelled, "Fuck you, you bastard! I was just going to say I wanted to fucking know you too! But you know what? I think I got you pegged now, BASTARD. End of story."

"You want to know me?" Roy said surprised.

Ed crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Not anymore."

"That's a lie."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Ed looked away and growled, "You're a pain in the ass. Why would I ever want to know you?"

"Because I'm a fascinating person. Why would anyone NOT want to know me?" Roy poked Ed in the arm.

"Because you're a bastard demon spawn. That's why."

Roy pouted and turned his sad eyes on Ed. "That's just mean. I came all the way out here to be for you and you shut me out. I just want to be loved like anyone else."

"You're such a fucking bastard! If I didn't owe you I would kick your face through the back of your head!"

Roy paused and gave Ed a serious look. The light mood abruptly changed to a more sombre one. He placed his hand gentle on Ed's crossed knee. "You don't owe me anything. I did what I did because I wanted to."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Well I was considering taking advantage of you while you're all vulnerable, but being the brat you are, I think I'll pass before I end up with bite marks I can't hide." Roy didn't move his hand, savouring the small contact and how it affected his newfound emotions. Before it had been an innocent curiosity that drove him to seek out Ed, but now it was a fierce beast who was slowly taking over Roy's better judgment. Like now, Ed shot him with a dirty glare and the beast within demanded he move closer to circle his prey.

Ed must have noticed the change in Roy because he flushed a tremendous shade of red and all signs of his earlier grieved state were evaporating. Instead he looked surprised and almost…curious. Roy was an opportunist before all else, so he pounced when an opening came in the teen's defences. He placed his other hand beside Ed's thigh on the bed and stood up on his knees. Roy leaned in close to Ed, looking into his golden globes. He studied the younger male's face, taking in the details. Ed had fair eyelashes, like an angel's as they touched his cheeks every time he blinked. His pupils were huge and his breaths were coming in quick pants.

Roy took his hand off Ed's knee and reached up to trace the line of Ed's jaw. Ed didn't lean into it, but he didn't pull away either so Roy took it as a sign to continue. Ed was completely still as Roy continued his once finger exploration across Ed's chin and up to his bottom lip. They were pale, soft and a little dry. He pulled down Ed's bottom lip slowly with his finger before sliding into Ed's mouth. He was surprised it wasn't met by fierce and threatening teeth but instead by a warm and friendly tongue. It tentatively dabbed its tip against Roy's before caressing his fingerprint.

Roy was hypnotised by the slow motions around his finger and groaned when that finger disappeared between two now moistened lips. Roy made a soft growl when Ed gently closed his teeth around his first knuckle. Ed teased his finger almost shyly but was each moment he grew bolder. He dragged his teeth to Roy's second knuckle and sucked hard on the digit. This time Roy's growl wasn't as soft. He tore his gaze away from Ed's mouth and looked into his eyes.

Ed's teeth loosed on his finger at the silent exchange and Roy withdrew. He looked almost confused at said digit, now that it was cold and wet. Without warning Ed lunged forward and crashed their lips together. The kiss was neither romantic nor sexy but more of a hungry battle between tongues. Roy lost his balance and started to fall back. He hurriedly threw his arm around Ed and pulled the teen down with him. They fell in an ungraceful heap as they continued their battle.

Ed had a gloved hand on either side of his head, sprawled over him like a predatory cat. Roy reached around him and pulled him down so their bodies were slammed together. The sudden friction of their hardened groins caused both to make a combined loud groan that was quickly hushed by a kiss. Roy had his fingers in Ed's short hair again as the teen snuck a hand around the back of his neck. The other ran down his chest in a deliberate line. He was inexperienced, but Ed made up for it in sheer boldness as his pinched a nipple. Roy gasped loudly and Ed covered his mouth hastily, muffling the sound with his palm.

He was looking around the low lit tent for something frantically and Roy wondered what until he heard a telltale voice.

"Roy!" It was Hughes, the only man Roy knew who could yell a whisper. "Hey, I don't know which tent the shrimp is in so you'll have to come out from hiding. We're going to have to reschedule, Armstrong was called out from some alchemic thinger. If you don't show yourself you _know_ I'll have to start opening these tents up until I find you."

Ed's eyes were the size of saucers as Roy realized also that the voice was getting closer.

* * *

END

* * *

Wow, this one is a lot longer than the rest. I'm so happy, happier than I've been with my other updates for certain.

I would like to thank the thousands of distractions I received over this long Flint gap. They were varied in annoyance levels but almost all Gnomie's (Silky) fault, especially tonight. I hope this almost smutty chapter helps repair the damage between us as she sits in her corner sulking. After a few links I kind of snapped... SORRY!

Thanks for waiting!  
-Rixie Demon


	8. Werewolves

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Intercoms and Interco- is gagged and taken away

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**Werewolves  
**

* * *

If Ed had to describe what happened that night at a later date, he thought one word would suffice: raw. It was an animalistic pairing of teeth, growls and ground. The two of them had rolled, tumbled and grappled in the tent that night with a frenzied need unparalleled by anything Ed had even done in his life.

The strange part is, one would think after hearing such a description that it was describing hot and passionate sex.

That would be a lie.

It did however perfectly describe how Ed tried to fight off Mustang's hugging arms to flee to his bunk. It was a long and desperate struggle between reason and lust that resulted in a lot of suspicious noise, teeth marks and a few bruises.

Ed finally escaped and peeked out the tent flat. Dusty boots hurried past as patrolling soldiers quickly walked by. "I hate this shift; I swear this camp is haunted."

"Yeah, did you hear that howl?"

"Fuck, do you think it was a demon?"

"Of course not. There is no such thing as demons. It was probably just a werewolf."

"What!"

Ed sagged to the ground like a sack of wet hams and hammers, in essence, it was a fleshy thump. He turned to Mustang who was inspecting a small bite mark on his wrist. Ed blushed and said, "Sorry... but you wouldn't let go and didn't want to get caught."

"I didn't either but would it really have been that bad if he found out. We could have just told him to go away until we were finished. Maes is a reasonable guy." Mustang was now eyeing Ed with that damn smirk that made him want to hit the man all over again.

"Are you crazy?" Ed's voice was quiet but that didn't dissipate the rage swelling up inside of him. "If someone, ANYONE, saw us doing anything remotely close to what we're doing, our careers would be over."

Mustang dropped his hand in his lap, "What career? I'm a certified mass mortician. My job is to burn corpses to prevent the diseases that come with mass graves. Once this not-war is done, they will have no use for someone who can play with fire in large qualities. I can't even weaponize it."

Ed gave him an odd look, thinking about his side than shook his head. "We aren't talking about alchemy here. I'm talking about being soldiers, being in the military. That would end in a hurry if someone caught us being stupid."

"Stupid," Mustang inquired.

"Yes stupid. Men should not like other men."

Ed glared at the man when he said. "So you like me?"

"No I don't, there, that solves everything," Ed said with a tone of finality.

But Mustang would not be deterred. "Yes you do, you like me."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, you like me," he smirked and slipped of his brown coat.

Ed eyed him as he would a viper in his boot and drew his legs closer to his body. "What are you doing?"

Mustang didn't answer him, only began unbuttoning his blue jacket. Ed couldn't help but watch the dexterous fingers undo each button with precision. It wasn't until he heard laughing that he looked up to a certain man with back hair winking at him in the darkness.

"See," he chided and let his jacket fall open, "you just can't look away. You want me. Admit it."

He couldn't stand that smug smirk anymore than he could stand the man behind it. Ed glared and grabbed his own long coat, throwing it on over his boxers and tank top. He shoved his feet in his boots and stormed out of the tent, needing fresh air and distance.

"Wait," Mustang called after him, but Ed didn't bother to turn around. He just walked faster in a random direction, anything to get away from the man. As he passed a random general's office tent, Mustang grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "Are you insane? Walking around like that would only cause a hell of a ruckus if anyone saw you. If you are so bent of secrecy and not being noticed by everyone, then you should really stop shouting and stomping off when things don't go your way. Like today, you just stormed off into THE HOT ZONE! You were lucky that girl found you before you man a holey ass of yourself."

Ed pushed Mustang against the only desk in the room and growled in his face, "One: I am not INSANE! Two: I don't give a fuck what people think about me as long as I get what I want, which includes the military. I need this job! And three: Who are you calling so small and defenceless that he would be made into Swiss cheese just by taking a walk? I do not need protection, especially from you!"

Mustang blinked and then that damn smirk returned. "You want me to protect you?"

Ed choked and let the man go, backing up as far as the small tent would allow. "What I never said!"

"Oh but you wanted to." The man took a step forward, and then another, slowly approaching like a slick jungle cat.

"What the fuck would you know?" Ed didn't like how this conversation was turning. He rapidly glanced around and his hopes of escape shatter when he saw that Mustang was between him and the exit.

"I know a lot about a lot," Mustang said casually and took his long over coat off for the second time. He must have thrown it on when he left Ed's tent. "Listen Elric, I know there is something between us and if you would just admit it, we could move onto the better parts."

Ed could feel the heat rising to his face and widened his eyes. This man was serious! They were practically strangers and anything between them could be used _against _them easily if found out. Old fears and reservations gripped Edward's soul as he thought about the anguished possibilities.

_I can't! If someone found out, this career would be over. It's no secret that the military hates fags. They are mysteriously disappearing or being sent home with their 'injuries'. I refuse to jeopardise my only remaining lead to find Alphonse!_

"I can see the conflict in your face," Roy said from suddenly in front of him, "and I know the risks, but this doesn't have to be such a big deal. I want it, you want it, and that's it. It's not like we're a couple, hell we aren't even friends yet. Let's just wing it tonight and come morning, we can forget the whole thing. What do you say?"

Ed panted and licked his lips. The man was so close, so intoxicatingly close that he couldn't think straight. Mustang was offering him something he'd always craved without strings, without blackmail and without the ominous: 'you'll owe me one,'... Dare he take it?

A voice that sounded suspiciously like his younger brother echoed in his head. Ed was used to it now, his brother always being the more level headed of the two.

_"'Brother, are you really going to let this man use you for free sex?"_

_I would be using him too._

_"So, that makes it right? Since you're both using each other, that will make it okay? He's practically a stranger!"_

_That will make it easier. No personal attachments, no feelings and not responsibilities, it sounds perfect!_

_"It sounds like last time, and you didn't come off that chain of events for the better."_

_Shut up! Is it so bad to want this? Is it such a crime?_

_"No brother, it isn't but I don't think '_this_' is what you actually want. Don't kid yourself into thinking '_this' _will fill the void you feel."_

_Well I do want _this_, so shut your yap._

When no reply came Ed turned outwards, back to reality. Mustang hadn't moved but was looking at him strangely. He leaned forward and whispered in Ed's ear, "Did you figure out whatever needed figuring?"

The close proximity of the man made Ed's clamped down lust burst into a physical action as he slammed the man back into the desk. Ed faintly heard a low frequency but passed it off to his teeth grinding so hard together. He pried them apart long enough to state his terms.

"Fine," he growled in the man's face, gripping his jacket in white knuckled fists, "I want this. I'll admit that much but I have some rules."

"Rules? Are they kinky? I like kinky rules."

"Quiet! This is how it's going to be. All I want from you is sex, plain and simple. I don't want a relationship and I don't want feelings. I don't have time for that girly crap. If you're still in, let's do this." Edward whispered this harshly to the man, as if he were afraid of saying such things aloud.

Mustang merely smirked and pulled him closer, if possible and said down to him, "Major Mustang, at your service." And he fucking winked again.

Ed was about to rip him a new one when he found himself flipped around to face the desk. He clutched the wood with his gloved hands and closed his eyes, loosing himself in the feeling of the moment and ignoring the rest.

* * *

Maes sat with a group of recently off duty sentries in the mess tent. A few were retelling tales of the vicious werewolf they heard prior and the rest were eating it up.

_Soldiers. It's easier to convince them that there are demons in the encampment than that the food they're eating was actually killed before it was served._

He snickered and sipped his black poison. It said coffee on the pot but he wasn't a fool.

"Yeah, I think I even saw its shadow," said one sentry, waving his arms dramatically.

"Me too" said his partner and they went into a long story about how large it was and the fangs.

Maes merely sat back, wondering if it was worth telling them that they had told that story a few times already. He decided to let it go in favour of trying to figure out just what those sounds he heard were. He would admit, they did sound like some frantic animal, but there were so few around he was stumped. It couldn't have been the large eared anorexic rabbits that seemed to thrive in the desert, nor could it have been a scorpion. What else did that leave?

_Fine, I want this. I'll admit that much but I have some rules._

Maes looked up at the intercom and scratched his head. He could barely hear what was being said so he shushed the soldiers around him and pointed.

_Rules? Are they kinky rules? I like kinky rules._

At the word kinky, the intercom had their undivided attention. They all got up and moved closer to the box hanging from the tent corner. The next thing said was hushed and too fuzzy to make out but Maes could have sworn he heard the word sex.

It seems he wasn't the only one who that that. The sentry who claimed to see the werewolf's shadow blushed a deep shade of red but continued to listen earnestly.

_Major Mustang, at your service._

_Oh fucking hell..._

Maes opened his eyes wider than humanly imaginable and stood up. His chair clanked noisily but not enough to drown out the moans and groans that came next. Even thought the conversation bit had been quiet and hard to hear, Maes had no problem hearing it now. He dashed out of the mess tent and ran to the communications one. People were stopped in the middle of paths between the tents, just listening. Maes tired to ignore the very obvious voice of his best friend as he said things like, 'more?' and 'tell me how you want it babe,' as well as other such phrases that made him turn crimson head to toe.

The other voice never said a word afterwards, only moans, so it could be anyone, not that there were a lot of woman in the encampment. Maes cursed under his breath and ripped open the communications tent. He was never so happy in his life that they weren't in here and quickly went to work on cancelling the broadcast. When he realised he couldn't he sagged in the chair. The moans were getting more erratic and Maes pushed his glasses up. He looked at the large table of switches in front of him and had an idea.

He crossed a few lines and pressed the 'air' button. The moans immediately stopped and Maes called out in his most exuberant voice, "GOOD MORNING SANDBOX!"

He was afraid to take his hand off the button, because then the other broadcast would continue so he went on, grabbing at the only none sexual thought he had. "It's Hughes here, wishing you all an excellent day. The news this morning is as follows: There has been rumours going around that we might have a werewolf among us. While I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of one, I do have some precautionary tips for you all. Did you all know that the only thing that will repel and werewolf is silver? Contrary to the majority opinion, it does not have to be a silver bullet per say but any silver containing object."

Maes took a breath and continued to dig what he knew would be his own grave, "Now silver is the best way to KILL it, but let's say your buddy was infected and now wishes to eat your flesh? I'm sure you would like to save him so here is how you do it. There is a purple flower you can find in the northern mountains called Wolfsbane. It is said that to eat this..."

And Maes went on with every cure and remedy he could remember from the fairy tales, praying that Mustang would hurry before he ran out of nonsense to announce to the camp.

* * *

END

* * *

I'm sick. It sucks.

Oh I have a rant to share. BOOKS NEED CHAPTERS! I read a book last night with no chapters or even dividers. I was in bed and said "Now, I'm going to read a chapter before I go to sleep."

THREE HOURS LATER.

OMG I just read the whole fucking book! There was no pause... why God, why?!

Okay, thank you for listening. I hope you enjoyed the not-quite-but-close-smut of this chapter.  
-Rixie Demon


	9. Rumours and the Past

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Shameless Cliffies

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**Rumours and the Past  
**

* * *

And thus two rumours were born.

"Hey Mustang! Nice work bud!"

"You rock!"

"Who was that?"

"Wow man, that broad was just, mmmmmmmmmmm!"

One rumour was that werewolves were indeed among us, as indicated by the many Wolfsbane suppliers suddenly present in the camp.

"Fuck, does she have a sister?"

"Only a pretty boy like you could get action like that out here in the middle of nowhere. Niiiiiiice."

"Can I have your autograph Sir? I need more luck with the ladies and I think that'll do it."

"You can't keep that gal a secret forever. You know how women talk. Best out it now so I can win my bet."

The other rumour was that Major Mustang was a stag, stallion, sex god and womanizer. These were things he'd never been called before because he was both a garbage man and a cremator of corpses, both not very fetching when introducing one's self.

"Hey honey, where you going?"

"Here's my tent number, drop in any time."

"Wow, she's so lucky! I think I'm in love with you just because you're not telling. You're such a gentleman."

"I'm just in love with you."

Overnight Roy Mustang had become the most popular man in the Sandbox.

To men, he was an idol; someone they should all aspire to be and they knew it. Roy found his boots polished every morning and he never had to wait in line for a meal.

To women, he was a goal; someone they should all be fighting to have for themselves. Roy found scented panties in with his mail almost daily that had tent numbers on them.

All in all, he was no longer just some alchemist person officer. He was THE man. That is, to everyone but the one that mattered.

"Elric! Come on, I know you're in there!" Roy yelled at the tent. Somehow the shrimp had managed to alchemize it shut. "You better come out soon or you'll die from lack of oxygen!"

Just then there was a flash of blue light and tall chimney erupted through the top of the tent. Roy guessed breathing would no longer be a problem. He put on his gloves, fully intending to smoke the alchemist out when Colonel Gran ordered him to stand aside. "Fullmetal, you are to report to Dr. Marco's tent in one hour. He has arrived and needs to assess your skills in terms of his research. I expect this tent to be back to regulation's standards by that time. Did you hear me Major?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good!"

Roy watched him leave for a moment then went back to his smoking plan. The array he had on the backs of his gloves was still a working model, one that he didn't trust. No matter how many different arrangements he did, none seemed to have the same level of control and precision as his master's, Riza's father. He finally remembered that the man had a daughter and felt like an ass for not remembering her earlier. She had been the man's constant companion and looked after him until his final breath. How could Roy have forgotten her?

Elric's yelling disrupted his thoughts. "Mustang! I want to leave so you better make yourself scarce!"

"Not until we talk!" Roy yelled back, feeling like an idiot.

He knows last night he said he do the whole sex buddy thing, but that had been a complete lie. He would have said anything to be close to the volatile blond. Roy though, if given the chance, he could slowly win over the blond to want to be something more between them. He could see it in those golden eyes! Now because of a 'simple accident', Elric wouldn't even look at him. This was not how the plan was supposed to go.

"Don't make me huff and puff and blow your goddamn tent down!" Roy shouted, completing his foolish feeling image.

There was another flash of blue light and the chimney shrunk back in the tent as well as the opening flap returning. Before Roy could react, the blond stormed out and glared at him. "Well? What the fuck more do you want from me?"

"I want to be at least on speaking terms with you," Roy pleaded, "or is that too much to ask?"

He put on his best pathetic puppy eyed feed me look and unleashed it upon the unsuspecting Elric. He'd never tried this on a man, but it should still work, right?

Roy watched in hopeful fascination as different emotions flashed across Elric's face, from shock to contemplation to disgust to just plain wrathful. Roy decided it wasn't to be used on men ever again because this one looked like he was going to hit him. Roy hated it when he was right. When that white glove headed in his direction, Roy flattened like a rug.

"Stay still so I can hit you, Bastard!"

Rolling like a mad man, Roy was impressed with his evasion skills. Truth be told, he was only rolling back and forth, but with the speed Elric was throwing those punches, Roy was just happy none hit him. Finally Elric stopped in a huff and stormed off in a manner Roy was thinking of calling 'The Elric Exit' just because he did it so often.

He didn't bother chasing the blond down this time and decided his efforts were better placed trying to find a convincing argument for next time.

"Had your fill yet Mustang?"

Roy opened his eyes and saw a very bemused Kimblee looking down at him. He sighed, sat up and took the hand offered to him. Kimblee wasn't such a bad guy sometimes, but realistically he must want something to be so nice. Roy really didn't want to know what it was, so he looked busy brushing the sand off himself.

Kimblee put his hands on his hips and stared out after the blond's escape. "So was that the new guy? One like us?"

Roy didn't like his tone but couldn't decide why. "Yeah, he's the new alchemist, Fullmetal"

"I wonder what he can do," said Kimblee more to himself than to Roy.

"Make chimneys and manipulate tents as far as I know."

Kimblee looked at him sidelong and Roy felt his hackles raise unintentionally as the man said, "He sounds... versatile."

"More so than the both of us," Roy said in a clipped tone. No matter how much of an ass his tentmate was, they still had to live with one another, so Roy rarely pushed the alchemist's buttons.

"Why is he so mad at you? Was _that _girl _his _girl or something?" Kimblee winked in a way that left nothing up to interpretation.

Roy sighed and just decided to agree since the alternative of '_Oh no, it was him I was fucking across a desk last night and now he won't talk to me because he thinks I set him up,' _wasn't exactly knowledge he wanted a man like Kimblee to know.

"My, my, Mustang. If that had if been my girl, you wouldn't be in left in enough pieces to even resemble a man right now. I guess Major Goldie there didn't like his gal that much. You're one lucky dog." Kimblee let out a low whistle and shoved both his hands in his pockets, looking very pleased with himself.

"Okay, I give. What do you want," Roy finally asked because the small talk was killing him. He needed to track down Maes and get some advice without tipping him off that... the world was falling apart. Maybe he just wouldn't talk to Maes. That man was too sharp for his own good and would catch on to the real story the instant Roy said the word 'Elric'. Damn him!

Kimblee merely continued with his weird pocket swaying for what felt like an eternity until he finally said, "I have a girl of my own, so make yourself scarce tonight."

"That's it," Roy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kimblee replied to Roy like he was a simpleton.

"Go for it, I have things to do anyways."

Roy started to walk away but then Kimblee grabbed his elbow and whispered very close to his ear, inappropriately close. "Say 'hello' to your _golden gal_ for me."

He stood frozen with an unsettling feeling in his gut. There was no way Kimblee knew, did he?

* * *

"So you're the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist?" Marco was looking too deeply into his file for Ed to see his face.

"Infamous?" he asked uncertainly. This wasn't how he expected to be greeted.

Marco sat back in his chair and placed the file serenely on the desk. He looked neither displeased or curious. He thoughtfully started stating statistic Ed didn't think anyone really knew. "Ed Elric by birth, state alchemist by trade. He was born in Risembool, 1884 and is now 15, turning 16 come winter in a few months. At the age of 10 in 1894, was found in the basement of his family's home by a ranking military official who covered up the situation and took him in. At the age of 11, he was qualified beyond the minimum standards to take the state alchemist exam in central and he passed with flying colours. Given the name 'Fullmetal' and the rank of major, he was given assignments that required him to travel to neighbouring countries. Details on those missions are not kept record of."

Marco sighed and turned towards Ed. "In the year 1900, he returned from his final mission and reported to the 'Sandbox'. Now the real questions can be answered. For example, why are you here?"

Ed's stomach flopped unhappily in his stomach. There was no weaselling out of this one. "That's a long story."

"Edward, if you expect us to work together and I let you in on my secrets, I first need to know more."

He swallowed and ran his gloved hands through his blond bangs. "Where would you like me to start?"

Marco gave him a very comforting look and said simply, "The Beginning."

* * *

END

* * *

Flint has finally breached 100 reviews so I letting you have a treat. Don't expect the next chapter so soon, I plan on updating something else first, preferably Free Fall but that fic is being mean to me at the moment.

Now the dates are accurate in terms of the war, but since I changed Ed's age obviously the years are different than in the manga or anime. Oh and Ed lied about his age to everyone in the other chapters, he's not 16 yet but will be soon, so it's not a typo, just someone wanting to grow up faster.

I think that's it...

Have fun pining for the next chapter. It has answers... --laughs evilly--

-rix the demon


	10. “The Beginning”

* * *

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Shameless Cliffies

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

"The Beginning"

* * *

_--At the age of 10 in 1894, was found in the basement of his family's home by a ranking military official who covered up the situation and took him in.--_

Edward looked at the array, checking it for mistakes.

"Brother, are you sure about this? The books all say—"

Ed turned towards his little brother and said, "Al, look, we've been over this. Those guys were just failures so they made up a bunch of crap to scare off the weak. We are anything else but weak, you know that. Teacher taught us so much, now we can apply that knowledge and bring back Mom!"

Al shuffled his feet and looked away, "But this is wrong. What would Father—"

"That fucking bastard wouldn't know what to say because he's never here! He left and Mom died waiting for him. He didn't even come to the funeral." Ed ran his hands through his short hair and then sighed. "Al, I know you're scared, but just think, with one touch of that array, we could be a family again. That's all I want, don't you want it too?"

Al clenched his fist in front of his chest and gave his elder brother by one year a hard look. "Let's do this. Let's bring Mom back."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Edward sat in an empty room, shivering and utterly alone with only the faint candle light to reveal what lay in the room's thick shadows.

The transmutation failed.

He called out in a small voice, "Al? Are you there?" but he knew it there would be no response.

That was the price after all.

But Ed couldn't help but wonder: was it the price of the transmutation or the price of his failure that Al was taken from him?

_"Hello little alchemist. You came here too soon; you don't even understand the rules."_

The genderless voice of the thing in the gate rang in his mind as he sat in the darkness.

_"You came here for your mother, silly child. You can't take back the dead once they belong to me but I'm not completely heartless... well I am, but that is beside the point. Edward, do you know what happens to those who come here?"_

He hadn't.

_"They are punished for committing such a sin. Do you know what that punishment is?"_

He didn't.

_"You see? You have trended into a place not meant for children, or adults for that matter. This is somewhere humans can never understand and I cannot let you go unchanged. You want to be a man so much; I will treat you like one and give you exactly what you deserve."_

Ed felt oddly light in his head as he ran over the thoughts in his head. Thousands of images and ideas coursed though like a tidal wave and he swayed where he sat. It was all too much. He shoved all down and focused on what was important: where was Al?

_"Your price will be your family, since it is the only thing you value. Coming here means giving up what you love the most, so I will take your brother in exchange for the Truth. Go and live, little alchemist."_

"You, you took him," Edward said to the room. He pushed himself up on his feet, making certain not to have anything touch his tender palms. He didn't have the courage to look at the marks left there. They were brands of a sinner. The gatekeeper had explained that much too him. All those who crossed that creature's path were given that symbol. It was a symbol that any alchemist would recognize called the ourobosos and now it was burned into both of his palms.

Edward awkwardly stumbled to his feet, his legs shaking violently and his skin covered in a film of cold sweat. He grabbed onto the desk with his fingertips but he knee gave way, forcing him to grab onto it for support fully. The straight edge jarred his nerves and set them on fire with pain that laced through his whole body. Ed swayed and passed out, tipping over the desk and candle along with it.

It was only much later that he was told by a stranger in blue that the fire had consumed his home and all the research Edward might have used to win his brother back.

* * *

"What kind of research?" Marco asked in curiosity.

Sure there were plenty of farfetched books written by alchemist who had more lint in their pockets than thoughts in their mind, but they were just fairytales. Marco had read every one in existence as far as he was concerned and none had had enough merit to produce an array like this _child _was describing. Despite what all the files said about him being a _prodigy, _Marco knew that this boy had to have gotten his information from somewhere crucial to his own plan.

Those books were ashes now, according to the major boy, but if he knew even a fraction of that research by memory, he would be worth his weight in gold.

Major Elric halted his story and looked at Marco hard, as if trying to discern between Marco's genuine curiosity and possible anterior motives. He could tell by the hardened colour of the major's eyes that this simple question had hit a nerve and thereby thrown the conversation down a path he did not want.

"The research was my father's personal journals," the major told him simply and waited for the inevitable question that came next.

Marco did not deny what was expected and asked, "Who is your father?"

Major Elric looked at him with eyes far too old to belong to a teenager. He crossed a leg over his knee and spoke flatly. "My father then, was a simple alchemist with delusions of grandeur. His notes were insufficient for human transmutation, which I know is what you don't want to hear. Even if you had all of those books, you wouldn't be any step closer to making red stones then you are right now. What you need is something else."

Marco let the surprise show on his face. He wasn't a complex man and ill suited for such conversations that required complete control over one's emotions. He leaned over in earnest with his hands flat on the desk, "What do I need?"

Major Elric held up two white gloved hands and touched his palms together. The air in the room changed from a stale tent smell to a charged and ozone smelling one. Marco watched in horrid fascination as the alchemic energy each alchemist possessed concentrated between the boy's palms. It was white hot and lit the entire tent, leaving no shadow unharmed. It was so instance that Marco had to sit back in his chair and hold onto the desk for fear of falling over. The moisture from his skin began to evaporate and Marco felt as if he were going to dry up.

Just as abruptly as it had started, it stopped.

The boy major was still sitting calmly in his chair as if nothing had happened. The only change on him was the broad and cocky smirk plastered on his face. He rolled up his sleeves silently and showed his bare arms to Marco as if he just did a magic trick. Marco was panting like he was about to faint then stopped breathing entirely. Two black vivid dragons that were facing each other were tattooed on Elric's palms, one on each hand. They were the brand of evil, of sin and of...

"You need me Marco, because I know the Truth."

* * *

END

* * *

There you go boys and girls. You have some answers, but probably a lot more new questions to replace the old. The next chapter should be back to Sandbox life, I just wanted this one to stand alone.

Thank you for all your patience and I have something to put out there for anyone who may know. Are there any good Ling Ed Roy triangle fics out there? I don't think there are on FFnet, but if you know of a GOOD one on lj, feel free to point me there before I end up writing one to sate this itch I have.

-rix the demon


	11. Kitty Kaboom

* * *

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Angsty angsting

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Kitty Kaboom

* * *

The long treacherous hours began. Edward bent over a table in disgust and swiped it clean of all objects in his frustration.

This was child's play.

Marco set him up with knickknacks and strings to occupy him like a kitten while he work in the lab, using Edward's notes but not Edward himself.

He yelled at the table top, "What the fuck is this!"

It did not answer promptly so Edward broke it in half with a violent kick downwards. It was now two weeks of being in that cramped tent with little else to do but solve these small array problems.

_"We all have our parts Major. Since you cannot be inside my head, you do not know how I work or what I need done. It is only natural I assigned such things to you with specific instructions. I would hate for you to go through all this hard work and produce dysfunctional products. Just take that booklet and you'll be fine."_

That was what Marco had said but Edward knew he was being taken lightly. This was more apprenticeship work than that off a full-fledged state alchemist.

"I need some fucking air," Edward yelled to the table again but this time he expected no answer.

He stormed out into the late afternoon, heading towards the mess. It was too early for dinner, but he had missed lunch so he thought he could beg for some scraps. The Mess Tent came into view as he rounded the corner and he stopped. There were over half a dozen women peeking in from the outside, gossiping like a bunch of hyenas, preparing for the kill. Edward knew exactly who was in there and ignored his grumbling tummy as well as the tent. He had spent the past two weeks ignoring and avoiding that bastard like the plague, he refused to submit to a rumbling organ and give that man the upper hand.

Ed scowled at the sky. "Fuck, now I can't even eat! I swear if I had even the slightest urge to see him, it would be to see him impaled on a spear!"

"Well if that's the problem, we could switch up," Mustang said from behind him, causing Ed to jump in surprise.

Edward could still hear the babbling girls by the mess tent yet the subject of stalking was here. This man was more slippery than Ed gave him credit for. It he wasn't such a complete bastard. Ed might have been impressed but instead Edward had the urge to crush the man's nose with his knuckles. Edward's bad day was escalating to uncharted heights.

"I don't have time to deal with guys like you. Go the fuck away before I decide you are worth the effort it would take to make you," Edward growled lowly.

He turned on his heal, taking a small delight in the savage grinding of the sand he was doing with his boot and went to storm away but Mustang caught his elbow. Before Ed could reply with something unpleasant he was dragged into a tent. To his displeasure it was another empty office.

Mustang took hold of both his wrist tightly and held them at Ed's sides.

"This has to stop," Mustang said quietly, looking at their boots. "What happened was not my fault and you know it. If you want to end this arrangement we started, then you have to say so without these pathetic and childish reasons."

Ed struggled against the grip but was surprised that he couldn't break it. Mustang was just full of surprises but then, Ed didn't actually know him. He stopped his thrashing and seriously thought of why he was so desperate to cut himself free of Mustang. The P.A. system incident _was _just an excuse, but Ed didn't want to think of the real reason.

Then real reason being that their arrangement crumbled apart the moment Mustang put his hands on Edward's hips.

Edward turned his head to the side and closed his eyes shut. It had been such a lovingly gentle gesture that if his lust addled brain had of been functional at the time, Ed would have ran. People who use other people to satiate desires never hold, touch and taste the way Mustang held, touched and tasted him that night. Edward was both horrified and furious of how blatantly obvious Mustang's feelings were in his actions.

But what did Ed care if the man liked him more than he should? Ed was using him for sex after all, nothing more and Mustang knew it. There was no lying between them, no dishonesty.

But there was.

Edward was the liar.

It was a lie that Ed was content with some sex partner to take the edge off the loneliness welling deep inside of his heart.

"Hey," Mustang said softly, his thumbs making little circles into Ed's biceps.

He took advantage of Mustangs concern and broke free. Edward glared at Mustang and yelled, "Don't act like you care about me! I don't need you or anyone else!"

_All I need is Al. Anyone else would be only a shadow of a replacement._

Ed dashed out of the tent and rounded corner after corner in hopes that if the bastard had tried to follow him, he would be now lost in a sea of uniform tents. He kept running and running in confusing patterns until he came to the edge of the Sandbox. Ed bent over in half and struggled to calm his breathing. The run had not exhausted him but the conversation had.

He couldn't get close to that man. Doing so would be like betraying Al. Al came first and that was that.

Edward's heart exploded in confusion then Ed realized it wasn't his heart that was exploding.

A cackle of laugher could be heard from somewhere in the rock cluster ahead of Ed. He walked over and saw one of the state alchemists holding his hands out wide. Taking a more observatory approach, Edward silently climbed the tall rocks to get a better view.

Kimblee... Edward's memory finally brought to surface a name it match that insanely happy face. Kimblee was the Crimson Alchemist and specialized in explosives.

That explained the hole riddled landscape in front of the alchemists. Kimblee was picking up small rocks, transmuting them with substances in a basket Ed couldn't see, and then hurling them into the distant flatland to watch them explode.

Edward was about to climb down and dive back into his personal angst when a small sound caught his attention. The whole world went quiet as Edward locked eyes with a small yellow kitten that had just crawled out of one of those holes. Edward's mind hastily told him it was an illusion, a mirage for cats couldn't survive out in this barren land but Ed's heart throbbed painfully when he saw the rock soaring through the air in a slow graceful arc.

He dove off the rock without thinking, bolting with his last reserves of strength toward the small creature.

* * *

Roy panted and halted his pursuit. Damn that blond was fast. He knew he would have never caught up if Elric hadn't had decided to climb some random rock in the distance. Roy took a step in that direction and was blown back onto his ass. He sat up in shock and the colour drained from his face.

Elric's familiar form was lying on the ground far from the rock Roy had seen him on and his uniform was smoking.

* * *

END

* * *

So I was at a massive international rodeo this past week. It tempted me greatly into writing a western themed little oneshot-ish fic but I fought with much enthusiasm to complete this first. I still don't know if I will make a fic. I should really update what I have. I can't always submit to the moose. He may destroy my room in his head turning and body leaning, but I refuse to let him have his plot way.

No animals were harmed in the making of this production.

-rix the demon


	12. Inane and Useless

* * *

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **BACON!!

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Inane and Useless

* * *

It was a hard but necessary evil; the smell of the medical tent. Roy loathed it every moment he spent staring at Elric's cot in anticipation and anxiety. The burning flesh was so new and bizarre that he had a hard time keeping his face schooled. He was relieved that the smell was not coming from Elric but that did nothing to comfort him in his long hours at the blond's beside.

Roy looked humbly at his fingers then back up at Elric. What the hell was he doing there? Yes he didn't have duties to perform the next couple of days but he should be out... somewhere. It was wrong for him to be waiting for Elric to wake up. His injuries were very minimal but the percussion shock wave had knocked Elric clean out for several hours so far.

It was the middle of the night and Roy had easily not moved in twelve hours. Hughes had been kind enough to bring him a piece of corn bread and there was unlimited coffee, but Roy hadn't indulged in either luxury as he worried his gut into a complicated knot. He couldn't explain it but every time he stood up leave and take a break, like a proper friend would, his heart twisted painfully and demanded to stay in the constant vicinity of the blond.

This wasn't good.

Roy had been talking it over in his head again and again. He should really leave the boy alone. It was obvious that he had some complicated issues without a male lover to add on top of it. But Roy's heart refused to be ignored. It wouldn't hear anything of leaving Elric in any capacity, even going to the latrine was not an option. Things like: '_What if he woke up alone?' _and _'What if he needs you?' _keep spinning through Roy's head at a steadily increasing velocity.

It took a few hours to realize what was pumping through him but in the dark chill of what must be the wee hours of the morning it was painstakingly obvious.

"I love him more than humanly possible. Fuck this is so bad," Roy muttered to himself and ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

Roy stood up quickly and his folding stool hit the tarp covered sand with a thud like squish sound. The tent had only three victims in it and the other two, sever burn patients, were too heavily drugged for Roy to worry about waking them up.

Their flesh wounds were making him nauseous beyond control and finally Roy left the tent to dry gag behind one of the P.A. system posts. He was pretty certain he would have thrown up everything in his stomach, but since he hadn't eaten since before Elric's semi explosion, there was nothing to heave upwards.

He sat down heavily in the sand then flopped back further to look up at the dark night sky. The stars were bright since there were no flood lights on tonight. Kimblee's alchemy practice had taken out the generator. It was Elric's job to fix the melted hulk of metal when he was recovered since that was the only with the alchemic skill.

That further dragged on Roy's mood, the fact that an unconscious man was more useful than he was.

Sure, there were other alchemists in the camp who were equally useless at the moment, but Roy was of no help consistently. All he did was burn dead bodies and burn garbage. Oh and on occasion he would burn tainted flags, the ones that touch the ground. Tradition was to burn them regardless of how new they were because a flag tainted by the dirt of the ground would never lead them to victory.

That was the extent that Roy could do anything.

"I'm just spinning my tires here," he said offhandedly to himself, "and that's just not me. How did I sink into this pit of incompetence? Here I am; wanting Elric to accept my feelings and take a huge risk, for me, and I can't even be a useful commodity to my profession. Fuck!"

He picked up a handful of sank and threw it hard across the makeshift road. It fell apart instantly and created and small yet fast falling cloud of debris. "If I am to convince him that I'm worth having, then I have to value myself first."

Roy's solemn promise to the approaching false down was one he kept. He carefully distanced himself from the blond and concentrated on his alchemy. That was the key ingredient that attached them both to the sandbox. Once Roy became an extremely skilled alchemist, Elric would have to see his value and that he just wasn't a horny waste of skin.

Every day he went out to Kimblee's bolder and tried out array after array. He made modifications with a marker he commandeered from the medical tent because they were so hard to come by. This marker made clean solid lines but the really important part was that Roy could erase them with a damp cloth and redraw the lines again and again.

With each modification he came closer and closer to the control his teacher had as a boy. The old man never told Roy his secret to flame alchemy but Roy didn't need him. His knowledge of fire craft was nearing expert level but he was missing some key element to his array that drove Roy to near insanity.

"It's been over two months now! What, what, WHAT am I missing?" Roy kicked one of his unmarked stone targets and yelped in a very... manly way... not really. It was more of the sound a cat makes when its tail is surprisingly stepped on without warning. Roy clutched his foot which only resulted in him falling hard on his side. "Well this is just a fucking great way to end my day."

"I agree," came a snobby and amused voice from atop of the large stone Roy kept at his back to shield the camp from his flame bursts.

Roy rolled over and shot Kimblee a hopefully lethal look but Roy was pretty sure it border-lined pitiful yet angry. "What do you want?"

"Wow, such contempt for one's one bringer of tasty treats! I can't believe I took time out of my full day to make sure my favourite roommate was well fed?" Kimblee slid down the rock on his ass like a slide and landed on his feet.

Roy could feel his mouth salivating with each soft crunch of the man's approaching boots. Did he have bacon? Roy could smell the crispy strips as if they were attached to his face like a false moustache.

"You can smell it, can't you Roomie?" Kimblee swayed the bag back and forth, taunting Roy onto his feet. "What do you say?"

Roy gulped down whatever amounts of pride he had left and said quickly, "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Fuck pride, the man had god damned bacon and Roy WOULD have his share of it, even at the cost of blood.

Kimblee's face split into a wide smile as he tossed the whole brown paper bag into Roy's eager arms. Like a savage Roy sat down and tore the paper open with his teeth.

Still thinking somewhere in the back of his head that it was a trick, he eyed his roommate with suspicion. "Where did you get this?"

Kimblee lay back in the sand, resting his head on another one of Roy's unmarked stone target. "It's a gift. I'm being wooed into the special ops division. Just a secret between friends."

Roy nearly choked on his bacon when the other alchemist winked at him. Kimblee laughed with his belly and turned his gaze back upwards. He continued his story while Roy tried to inhale the meat before some calamity occurred to smite it away. "Yeah, they have been sending me perks but I keep turning them down."

Curious despite his bare tolerance for the clap happy alchemist, Roy asked, "Why don't you go? It seems to come with good perks. And why aren't you eating this? It isn't often we get quality meat around here."

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you've been avoiding the little blondie and I'll answer those questions." Kimblee still wasn't looking at him but Roy could feel the man's metal eyes boring into his soul. He was just too damned perceptive, like Maes.

"I'm not avoiding him."

Kimblee rolled onto his stomach. "Yes you are. Just over a month ago you were going on about you two being friends and now you keep your distance like it's a lifeline. I am beginning to think that kid has leprosy, which would be a damn shame for such a damn fine body. Wouldn't you agree?"

Something feral rumbled in Roy and he paused in his bacon devouring. His eyes met with the casual ones of Kimblee and Roy could tell he _knew_.

"What do you want? There is nothing between him and me if that's what you are implying. I don't want my reputation shattered on a rumour so just tell me what you want so we can get this over with." _Before Elric finds out his grudging secret isn't as such anymore._

Kimblee got to his feet and brushed the grit from his pants. "I don't want anything _Roy_. I just wanted you to know that someday, I may need you to keep something about me to yourself. It goes without question that you will; else, well you know what will happen."

Roy blood ran cold through his veins and he tore the bag further between his clutched hands. Kimblee say this and smiled, this one nothing like the first. It was thin and wide like one a snake with a canary would sport.

Kimblee started to walk away but turned over his shoulder and said in a conversational tone, "And your array is missing something in case you didn't notice."

At the end of his leash, Roy spat out, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

The walking alchemist stopped and turned around with his bare hands open wide in false greeting. "Personality of course. An array for you must have some of you in it. Hurry and catch up Rookie, before the big boys leave you behind."

With that he left and Roy was left to think of the inane symbol in Kimblee's palm array. That stupid moon did nothing but its significance may be the element Roy was missing. He feverishly searched around for his marker, unaware of his hidden audience.

* * *

END

* * *

Hello everyone!

I had no intention of updating this again so soon. Well it's not soon for you but it is for me. I was in the middle of Free Fall when I left to see a pro football game. somehow a moosebunny followed me there and gave me this. This chapter was written in less than two hours and than includes editing. I've reread it several times but am not certain about my ability as an editor at the moment. Oh well, I'll post for you guys and give it yet another read tomorrow morning.

On a side note, I want to invite you all to my LJ account. I finally have it the way I like and will be reposting all my fics there as well as starting a blog. For those of you who don't know, I was accepted into the military and am going to the royal university in August. I thought it would be fun to share the experience. If nothing else, go see my icon thingy. I made it myself and am super proud of the animated moosebunny in it.

I have to go to bed since it's 1:30am here. Yuck!

Thanks again for reading.

-rix the demon


	13. Absurd and Ineffective

* * *

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **MORE BACON!!

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Absurd and Ineffective

* * *

Edward's body ached as he sat up abruptly. The skin on his back pulled and hissed in protest as if too tight for his body. He squinted in pain and checked his hands. Good, the gloves were still in place. He knew he must be in the post-op tent because all medical staff was informed of his gloves and that they may never be removed by anyone other than himself for alchemic purposes.

He smiled mirthlessly at how putting 'alchemic purposes' on any document made whatever on it law. No one questioned the work of alchemists, nor dug deep into the reasons for their bizarre habits unless they were alchemists themselves.

The gloves made him feel more comfortable and safe, despite the horrid smell of burning flesh. He turned his head slowly to not aggravate the burns on his lower neck to views his fellow injured personnel. Edward counted himself lucky he had nothing more than a burn on his back with the same damage level as a severe sun burn when he saw the fate that awaited the handful others. They were charred beneath their bandages.

He wondered vaguely at the time. His pocket watch was missing along with his pants. He shifted slightly, testing his range of motion and was delighted to find the burn only went from his neck to his lower back. That was a large expanse of skin, but one he could avoid moving if he just walked with straight posture.

"Here, you're going to want this."

A tub of white cream was placed on his knee by a slender hand but well muscled hand. Edward followed the bare arm up to a tank top clad shoulder, then further up into a calm smooth face. Kimblee smiled without teeth, placing a chair backwards in front of him to sit on.

"What the fuck do you want?" Edward demanded, barely keeping the snarl from his voice. He didn't forget so easily who put him in this chemical and flesh smelling place.

Kimblee sighed, "I felt bad about what happened and came to check on you. That," he gestured to the cream tub, "is the best burn cream money can buy. I keep enough to slather a elephant in my kit and thought I would give you a jar in peace. I really didn't expect anyone to be around while I was practising."

Edward eyed the tub with suspicion. He knew enough about Kimblee to fill a small pamphlet so he wasn't quick to trust.

"What about those men?" Ed flicked his eyes to the other beds behind Kimblee. "They are a little too 'well done' to be an accident."

Kimblee actually looked sheepish as he replied, "They thought I was frying you on purpose and tried to knock me out, but I was in the middle of a transmutation when they interrupted me. The reaction was severed from my control and they became the price paid, idiots. The official story was that a generator blew because it was too close to the 'alchemic range' but I wouldn't practise anywhere close to one of those. I'm not an idiot."

Ed's suspicions of the man stayed in place but they were no longer strong enough to prevent him from using the cream. He brought his hands together in front of him to screw off the cap but the skin on his shoulder blades pulled painfully.

Kimblee nimbly took the jar away and opened it. He pointed for Ed to lie down saying, "Don't tell a soul I did this for you. Got it shrimp?"

Not really caring about anything other than the hot tight skin that was now throbbing, Edward lay on his stomach. He was only his in boxers so Kimblee had unobstructed access to his back and neck. His previous assumption of Kimblee having nimble hands was evidently true with each soothing circle the man massaged into his back. It was strange that the same man who threw a bomb at him was now taking care of him; doing this for Edward that he could not do himself.

What was even stranger was the small part of him that wished it was another man that was good with his hands. This man was fonder of snapping than clapping. Edward's eyes opened wide in shock, he wasn't even aware that he had closed them.

Dammit, he was thinking of Mustang again. That man had the uncanny ability to sneak into Edward's mind and plague him with mixed emotions like no one Edward had ever encountered. From the way his short black hair glinted in the hot desert sun to how he always had one hand in his pocket; Edward had subconsciously memorized the man.

"You stiffened," Kimblee observed as he sat back down. Edward watched him replace the lid then place it on the small table.

There was a long silence before Edward attempted to get up again. This time his actions were unhindered. He swung his legs over the side of the bed to face his companion. Not one to without credit where it was due, Edward thanked Kimblee curtly.

An idea struck him and Edward asked, "Did the cat survive?"

Kimblee smirked as if expecting it, replying, "I found out before I came. A private not much younger than you is looking after the thing. I think his name is Furry or something. Ironic huh? His tent is in the non-commissioned part of the camp so you're on your own to find him."

Edward couldn't hold back a smirk at Kimblee's discomfort. He squirmed as if being among the non-commissioned soldiers were equivalent to having spiders crawling all over him. Kimblee was such an oddity that Edward did not know whether to make head or tails of him. All would reveal itself in time so Edward allowed his amusement to show when Kimblee quivered.

"What's that smile about?" He asked Edward.

Edward crossed his arms, stating, "Am I not allowed to smile when some fool is suffering from an attack of invisible insects or some weird ass whatever the hell 'that' just was?"

"I guess you can," Kimblee stated in a matter-o-fact tone, "but I didn't think you were capable, not with that stick so far up your ass."

Edward's mood turned sour. He turned away with a huff and started to growl when he heard Kimblee's laughter.

"Can you blame me blondie? You've been all work and no play since you got here. You only leave that forsaken research tent for food and sleep. You are obviously some tight assed prude or just plain boring."

"I am not!" Ed countered and turned his top half to face Kimblee.

Kimblee's grin grew wide, his eyes turned icy and he parried with, "prove it."

Without thinking, Edward pulled close by his shirt and roughly kissed him.

_"Ed, can I talk to you for a moment?" Russell fixed his sparring outfit and sank onto the training mat. _

_Ed flopped down next to him and fought to catch his breath. They had stayed behind long after the rest of the dojo__'__s students had left for the day. Edward was eager to master his airborne attacks and Russell was the only one who would spar with him. _

_"__Did you mean it," Russell pressed after a long moment of silence._

_Ed rolled on his side and did a push up to get his knees under him. He stood up slowly, keeping his back from his friend. "Don__'__t be stupid. I always mean what I do. Do you really think I would do something like that on a whim? Fuck, whatever, just forget it ever happened."_

_Ed walked towards the doorway, his chin length hair sticking to his face with perspiration. He was almost to the door when Russell called after him in an indifferent voice._

_"Women are boring. They are boring and greedy; always wanting more than a man can give." He stopped as if to consider something then continued. "__I__'__m your friend but that doesn__'__t mean I want you in a physical sense. If you want that, I suggest you find yourself a girl mate. Don__'__t worry though; I won__'__t hate you for wanting me. I am gorgeous after all."_

_The last part was hurried but disgustingly smug. Edward clenched his fists. If he attacked Russell in anger, Ling-sensei would send him back to Amestris, his training incomplete. This situation had to be handled with words else it cost Edward the skills he needed to master for the war to come. Edward wanted desperately to prove his military worth to his adopted father and needed this edge, this advantage and was not about to let one lapse in judgment destroy it._

_It was a mistake to confess his strong attraction to Russell, a fellow student of fighting and a friend. He had been lulled in a false sense of confidence after Russell__'__s girlfriend broke up with him distastefully and Edward had used the opportunity to express his crush on the younger teen. Russell had reacted harshly, screaming:_ 'What's wrong with you Ed? Don't touch me!'

_Other students had heard Russell__'__s loud voice and saw Edward, suspiciously straddling Russell__'__s legs with a hand on his cheek. It had all crashed and burned from there. The respect Edward had earned among his peers for his technique and work ethic was suddenly replaced with wariness and repugnance._

_Over a week of being treated absurdly like some leper or victim of the plague, Edward was resigned that if he could find no one to spar with, he could go no further in his training. The other boys were not breaking his spirit, but if he couldn__'__t learn in Ling__'__s dojo, he would have to find another one._

_While packing his things, Russell had protested, admittedly blaming himself for Edward__'__s predicament. They had finally come to a compromise that Russell would be his sparring partner so that Edward wouldn__'__t have to leave. _

_Now he was mocking Edward__'__s feelings. It was hard enough to admit them to himself, even harder to be honest with his friend but Edward was enraged that he was now the subject of such ill taste jokes._

_Edward faced Russell with a dangerous air and thought strongly of cleaning the floor with that smirking face._

_Russell ignored his lethal stare and continued, "I__'__ll make a deal with you Ed. Prove to me that you really want me and I__'__ll play along."_

_His tone had a strange quality to it that Edward didn__'__t like but his brain was functioning properly. He took a step forward, "What do you mean: play along?"_

_Russell stood up closed the distance between them easily. He grabbed the front of Edward__'__s shirt and pulled him off the floor with his superior height. Edward trusted him enough to not be wary of a beating but he was so confused as to Russell__'__s motives that he almost kicked the younger teen in the shin to escape._

_"Cool it Ed, I'__m only giving you what you want. Now the question is; can you return the favour?" The cool slippery words glided over his skin. They felt wrong but Edward just brushed it off as to be expected. Wanting the kinds of things he wanted from Russell was wrong after all. Nothing would ever feel right again._

_His body was trembling with anticipation, toes still barely touching the floor; he looked deeply into those blue eyes. They were like hard ice._

_"Prove how much you want me to fuck you Ed. __Prove it!"_

The dry lips that met his were eager and quickly pressed back. Edward wondered why for a moment that Russell's lips would be so chapped when the smell of the burned flesh and ointment hit him like a wall. He shoved Kimblee away in absolute horror, effectively landing him onto the floor and pulling all the skin on his back.

He hissed and shuffled to the head of his coat. His voice was hoarse as he spat, "Leave, right fucking now."

Kimblee wasn't even paying attention. He sat in his abrupt heap with that smirk on his face.

"I knew it," he stated smugly. "You _are_ that kid I heard about."

Edward's eyes grew wide, his lack of a poker face very evident. "What are you talking about?"

Kimblee stood up and smacked the sand off of his pants. "Well, there is this rumour going around that an Amestrian alchemist over the border was _caught_. No one knows who it was, nor do I think anyone cares but just imagine what your _father _would think if he found out about you little adventures, both there and here."

He knew!

Edward's mind reeled and chaos erupted in his thought process. He couldn't deny it for his pride refused to let him. He was not ashamed of his choices, he just wished for them to remain secrets.

Deep blue eyes came to mind, but they were not Russell's like he had expected. The flame alchemist's image wrapped around his thoughts and calmed him. Edward just sat stupidly, staring at Kimblee and wondering why he felt so calm all of a sudden.

Edward's voice returned to him, "So what do you want?"

Kimblee shrugged. "I'd normally say you but I can see you've already got someone irreplaceable. Contrary to majority opinion, I'm not so much of an ass as to stick myself between people... wait that's a lie. There was that time with those twins... Anyways, I don't want anything from you. I just want you to know that I know."

He paused, putting his hands in his pockets. Edward, still strangely calm, waited for the axe to fall, for the 'but' that would end his lifelong secret identity and yet it never came.

"Elric," Kimblee said seriously, "there is a reason I did this. I'm not just fucking with your head. I wanted you to see just how easy it was for your whole life to end. No one around here knows why you are here or what part you'll play in the war to come but you, the higher ups and me. Special Op's will be recruiting me soon and you know they will come for you too. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't let what little good you have in your life slip away when you know you may never have anything even remotely similar ever again." He walked away, toward the exit but turned back; reminding Ed much of his pain addled memory. "I know what it's like so I'm telling you; don't let him go, ever."

Edward didn't see hide or hair of Kimblee for the next couple of weeks, which suited him fine. The man was unnerving on levels Edward couldn't even comprehend. The less he saw of Kimblee, the happier he would be.

What he had said in that field hospital was still ringing in Edward's mind. Major Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and a source of sanity for Edward every time he brought forth that calming image. The long lines of his blue uniform flowed like water with each flap of his greatcoat. Edward sat on one of the many rocks littered around the camp, deep in thought.

What exactly did this man mean to him?

Edward swore after Russell he would never love blindly again. It had been a horrible experience of being used and not being able to say no. Edward knew he was strong willed and not easily taken advantage of but he needed what Russell was dangling in front of him and not amount of self respect would prevent him from taking the scraps offered. Edward was starving then and now he found himself starving again.

Not seeing the older alchemist at all in the past few weeks had given Edward time to figure out just what he wanted. It was blatantly obviously he had feelings for him but it felt different than before. There was no wrong and taboo aura around his dreams and memories, just a steadfast sense of confusion and affection.

But Edward could not let that lull him into a false sense of security. Was that why he was out on the rock waiting, like every other day?

"No, I'm not waiting for him... I'm just enjoying the fucking fresh air!" Ed yelled at no one and crossed his arms.

He knew he was waiting for Mustang to practice his alchemy but that didn't mean it was his only reason for being out. No, it was just a perk that went along with his afternoon stroll... right?

Soon enough the man in question came out and began his routine of setting up his experiments and marking the boundaries. Edward had only found him by accident a few days ago but he could already see the pattern of his movements. It was like a dance and Edward groaned at his own school girl imagery. Fucking hell, he had a crush and hated it.

"So, you finally found him."

Edward didn't even turn to look at Kimblee. The man's presence wasn't even worth acknowledging so Edward didn't.

Kimblee seemed to not notice, or perhaps he just didn't care. He just continued to stand behind Edward doing whatever it was that clap-happy alchemists do.

A pleasant scent wove it's way to Edward's nose that made him turn in wonder. Was that bacon?

"Yes it is," Kimblee told him, seeing the mental question written all over Edward's face.

He offered the bag to Edward with a shrug and the blond eagerly drove his hand into the opening.

While Edward chewed with great quantities of passion and vigour, Kimblee's eyes drifted to the small flares erupting below.

"He still ignoring you,' Kimblee asked.

Edward spoke around his food, "its better this way."

"Why?"

Edward merely shrugged and watched another flare burst.

Kimblee rustled the bag and added conversationally, "I figured you'd eat the whole bag."

"I don't want any more. That doesn't fucking mean anything so don't read into it. When a man has had enough bacon, he's had enough fucking bacon!"

Edward grimaced at his overreaction. He really needed to get some things straightened out but he didn't know how short of going on a small killing spree.

"Pay attention squirt," was all the warning Edward got before Kimblee walked straight over to Mustang's work area.

Edward nearly leaped after him to make him stop but didn't want to reveal his location. The small cliff edge in combination with the boulder shape made it a perfect spot to hide.

Edward watched in horrific fascination as Kimblee offered the bacon and his eyebrows rose at the mention of special ops. Edward knew it was only a matter of time before they came for him but he wondered what was taking so long.

The original plan was that once he got back from Xing he would be placed directly into their corps but this sandbox detour confused him. Just what were the higher ups planning? It made him uneasy when things deviated from the track.

Edward paid closer attention when Mustang's mood completely changed into an angry stance at the mention of Kimblee liking Edward's body. Edward growled in the back of his throat for a moment but was more interested in Mustang.

It was almost as if he was being protective of Edward…

Kimblee took his leave but Edward remained to ponder what had just happened. No one had ever stood up for him like that.

"I'm going to talk with him," Edward said decisively and walked towards the object of his confusing affections.

* * *

END

* * *

Oh Dear GOD!

I posted something substantial! I have actually been writing this chapter since I left you all. Wow, and it's not even that big. I just have no time for anything. But enough about that, I've decided that if while at work you say, "Someone shoot me," and you see 3 C-7s raised, you are in the wrong line of work. I'm getting used to them but the damn things are hard to toss and flip. I love how we get yelled at for running with scissors but not for tossing automatic weapons. Though to be honest, if it drops on the ground... well I'm too scared to even want to find out what happens to use if it does.

Anyways, yes I know that cat isn't in this chapter. It's in the next and safe. I hinted who may have him. Guess away.

-rix the frigateer  
(I live in The Stone Frigate... so I'm a frigateer.)


	14. Flint

* * *

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Written by a crazy soldier who is suffering from pre-dawn PT.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Flint

* * *

The world is changing every day. Some can feel it while others can only see it through great acts or monuments. It is the stone pillars and noble archways that catch the eye faster than any one choice that spirals everything else into a new beginning.

"Mustang!"

Edward hadn't meant to yell out like that, but he was no longer in control of his body. It carried him at a faster than a reasonable pace, nearly sprinting down the bluff.

Mustang looked up startled and dropped the stone he had just picked up. Once again Edward was reminded of graceful blue waters but this time it was in Mustang's deep dark eyes. They were like gazing into the ocean's abyss. He stopped short of an arm's length away from the taller man and though dazedly about just diving into the man's cool waters.

Mustang didn't move or speak just as Edward did the same. It was a stalemate that neither knew what the other was waiting for but it didn't matter.

"Hey," Edward broke the silence with a soft note.

Mustang replied in turn, "Hi."

Edward opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, fully intending to say something pertinent but no words came to mind that didn't make him sound like an idiot.

Edward, being the genius people called him, came up with an ingenious reply of, "Hey… again."

Edward closed his eyes and breathed out in a long suffering blow, ashamed of his stupidity. He didn't crack open an eye until he heard a quiet ragged noise coming from Mustang. Upon looking at his face, he could see the man was struggling profusely with himself to not laugh.

Edward poked him hard in the arm and the tension snapped. A poke from one turned into a jab from another and all the mess that had formed between them crumbled away once Edward literally swept Mustang off his feet with a low kick.

About to bask in the glory of his small victory, Edward was caught off guard by foot hooked around his knee and it yanked him down onto Mustang. They wrestled much like children, uncaring of the close vicinity of the camp for once again, they existed in a moment outside of time.

It wasn't until Edward found himself pinned and panting that the gravity of their situation came back to the forefronts of their minds.

"Sorry," Mustang's said in a distressed tone, scurrying off Edward like he was on fire.

Edward sat up, "I'm not."

He put as much meaning into that short phrase as he could, hoping Mustang would hear what he was actually saying instead of just the words coming out of his mouth.

"Elric..?"

Edward crawled forward to close the distance Mustang had created, deciding then and there, to get exactly what he wanted, no more doubt and no more hesitation.

"Call me Ed," was all Edward managed to get out when he claimed Mustang's lips.

Passion and the fierce need to possess one another took over their actions as they began a different kind of wrestling, one not normally found among children.

Edward feverishly made killing buttons his first mission but his hands were restrained.

Mustang's flush face drew into Edwards, wrist's still being held aside, and he panted out, "Roy."

Edward whispered the word through barely opened lips, tasting the sweet sound of it. Deciding to combine tastes, Edward dragged his tongue along Roy's neck, pausing to say his name over and over.

It was an intoxicating endeavour of friction and focus; focusing on nothing but one another as if they may slip away. Not bothering with such earthly things as fabric and zippers, Ed and Roy grinded against one another. Their shared climax came quickly due to their extended weeks of secret longing.

"Well that was..." Roy started but Edward covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Let's just get out of here and do this properly," was Ed's reply.

Roy smirked and rolled Ed off. Still high on euphoria and bottomless joy that they were no longer hiding from one another, Roy ran towards the camp like a fool. "Race you to my tent!"

Edward growled and thrashed to his feet to irritably chase after the man.

A rock is hard and there are many of all shapes and sizes. They are common and while touching one you can always see another. As common as dirt and sky, rocks are never thought much of, just another piece of the land. While this is true, there is a secret held deep within them that divides man from beast.

It is the rock that taught man how to change, how to grow, how to evolve. The first real person, not human, person struck one stone against another, igniting a spark of knowledge.

It was the true beginning to life instead of just existence. The discovery of flint showed man the way to a different life from the animals.

Edward dashed forwarded, unable to keep the smile from his face. One stone strikes another to create something completely different, something that chases away the shadows. Edward felt his soul set ablaze.

* * *

END

* * *

And the real story begins. I hope you are all as excited as I am.

This chapter and the two before were originally one massive one but I like reviews and shorter chapters so yay.

I passed my training now and now have internet even though I still have lots of work to do. I'll post stuff as always but don't expect something everyday or even every week. Chances are I'll be spending free time napping.

-love rix


	15. Something that is Blond

* * *

**Title:** Flint and Ashes  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Hot War fic  
**Rating:** M for sMut  
**Pairing:** EdRoy RoyEd  
**Summary:** Roy is a young state alchemist in a new war to "unite" Amestris under one banner. But is that what's actually happening, and who is the newest alchemist?

**WARNING: **Written by a crazy soldier who is suffering from pre-dawn PT.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Something that is Blond

* * *

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Roy watched with vague amusement as the sweat trickled down the man's chin. His blond hair bounced on his forehead with each intact of breath, some pieces sticking in the perspiration. The man's eyes were fixed in determination with a hint of pure joy.

Yes, he was indeed a sight worth stopping to watch, which is what Roy and Edward were doing up so early. They had their lawn chairs arranged on the corner of the track and a barrack box filled with transmuted ice and beer between them.

"So what are the odds now?" Edward asked with a sigh, leaning back in his chair to stare at the cloudless sky. The sun was just piercing over the rocky horizon and the desert was a riot of colour for only a few minutes before the full daylight came.

Roy reached into his rucksack and fished out his FMP (Field Message Pad). He flicked through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "So far Hawkeye is winning with seven laps of the snake pit."

Edward scratched his bare chest in boredom. "What am I down for again?"

The runners were well beyond the bend so Roy turned his attention back to his lover momentarily. In all honesty, he would love nothing more than to abandon their morning vigil to give Edward his undivided attention but as luck would have it, he pulled the short straw in their bet.

The bet? Well to make a long story short, it was to guess how many laps of the track the new guy with the cigarette could do before he burned himself. It was an ongoing source of entertainment for the group of friends since the new recruits came to the sandbox only two weeks prior.

Ed snatched his notepad and looked over who was betting what. "Hawks is down for seven. Armstrong is out of his mind with a dozen. Hughes has no faith in this guy with his usual one lap... let's see. Roy, you have down two? What's wrong with you?"

Roy snickered and took out a beer. It wasn't great since it was Ed who created it out of god only knows what, but it had a kick and that's all Roy really wanted at the moment. He was getting tired of watching the same set of men run around in circles no matter how attractive some of them maybe. There was only one man for him and he was currently doodling in the margins of his notepad.

It was hard to imagine that only a month ago they were avoiding each other and pretending they didn't care. To anyone who knew them it was painfully obvious that they cared for one another very strongly, but they always attributed this to them being like brothers. No one aside from Kimblee ever guessed the true nature of those smiles from across the room. That suited Roy just fine since his roommate wasn't even around anymore, having left for special ops training a few days ago. His tent was blissfully empty of reason for Edward not to spend every night in it.

If only he could get Edward to see this reasoning too.

"Roy! Are you just going to sit there with that fucking smirk on your face or are you going to answer me?" Edward's growl demolished his idle fantasies of what they could do with all that empty tent space.

He sighed and turned his gaze at the blond runner. "The brand of cigarette he has burns quickly; therefore, I didn't think he'll make it far. It's not my fault the kid is fast."

"Kid? He's the same age as me," Ed said with a hint of annoyance.

Roy merely leaned back further in his chair. "Your point?"

"Who are you calling so young he could do undercover work in nurseries! If you really thought I was that young, you'd be a cradle robber! HA! YOU ROB CRADLES!" Ed's shrill yell startled two of the unfortunate recruits to be running by but thankfully not the object of their betting.

Roy's smirk returned in full capacity. This was one of the things he loved about Edward, his unrelenting ability to blow everything out of proportion. It had taken a while but Edward finally came out from behind his barriers long enough to show everyone there was a person in there. Although Roy had enjoyed his own personal viewing of Ed's humanity, it was nice that he was getting along with others too.

In the short month since the beginning of their relationship, Edward and Roy's elated moods had become contagious. It wasn't long before they had their own circle of friends and formed a 'posse' and Roy did love the word 'posse'. He once tried to get everyone to agree their posse needed a name but that only resulted in Hawkeye losing what little respect she had for him and Ed boycotting sex because he feared Roy's stupidity would 'rub off'.

Roy picked up an ice cube and dropped it on Edward's exposed abs. The blond shot up out of his chair and toppled over their little betting post in a variety of violent flails and stomps. He stumbled out into the middle of the track and effectively knocked over the object of their betting. Cigarette, notepad and heels in the air, they hit the ground with an ungraceful thump.

Roy was frozen between fixing his chair and reaching for another beer when he noticed Ed had four arms. "Ed? You alright there lov—shrimp?"

He had almost called Edward 'love', a pet name he was very fond of in their off hours but now was not the time. No, now was the time to gawk like an idiot at the blond on blond entanglement that was taking place literally at his feet. He was saved from having to help in anyway when Ed shoved himself to his feet then dragged the other blond into the same position roughly.

"Fucking ice," Ed managed to pant out. He smacked his uniform pants to free them of dust. Almost sensing the incoming range, Roy took the solitary remaining beer and backed away, slowly. Edward caught on immediately and made to reach for him with a snarl but was interrupted.

"You have ice?" It was the blond recruit of their betting pool. Crouching by their makeshift cooler, he plunged his hands into the icy water and splashed some on his face. "How did you guys get ice out here—"

"Havoc! Quick, over here!" The other recruits were all standing in the distance and gesturing vigorously for 'Havoc' to join them.

Roy noticed with displeasure how they stopped the moment his eyes fell on them. He wasn't surprised though, they were just like every other batch of recruits; horrified by alchemists until their lives are saved by one. Roy was used to being treated like he had the plague now and ignored the falling out of the bottom of his stomach.

Edward didn't seem to realise what all those looks meant yet, but he would, he definitely would.

The blond now identified as Havoc stood up to a height matching Roy's and couldn't have been older than sixteen. His boyish grin glinted and popped a piece of ice into his mouth jubilantly. He waved to his comrades but didn't join them right away. Instead he turned to face them and said, "Thanks for the ice. I heard you guys are scary murders."

Roy choked, giving Havoc a dirty look. "Then why don't you run away?"

"Are you kidding dude? Alchemists are where all the action is."

Edward was being oddly quiet but Roy didn't bother wondering why. He addressed the runner, "Do you think appropriate Private to address an officer as dude? I'll have you know I'm a major."

"Sorry Chief, but don't you think as a major, you should know that I'm not a private?" He grinned again and dashed off like a cat with a canary.

Roy gritted his teeth, turning to Edward to find him glaring back. Forgetting his annoyance with the runner, Roy gathered up his courage to ask Edward why he was trying to burns holes into him with his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"You," he stretched the word in a way that let Roy know he really fucked up somehow, "were flirting with him right in front of me."

"What—"

Roy was silenced by the squeak of Edward's new leather gloved hands clenching. Edward tilted his head down to the side, appearing as if he was trying very hard to not lunge, which Roy wholly believed. Ed's next words were barely louder than a whisper. "Don't think because our relationship is wrong that I will allow you to commit other wrongs. You WILL be only mine while we are together. Got that Roy?"

Roy loved the sound of his name on Edward's lips. He didn't say it often but when he did Roy wanted to do an odd combination of melting and ravaging. Leaning more towards the second one and thanking any higher power for the swift retreat of the new recruits, Roy took a step forward reaching out to turn that heated glare into a very different type of heated look.

"Fuck Mustang," Edward swore and shoved him away. "You've got to be kidding me. You just can't flick me off like a switch! I'm not some fucking woman you can pacify with sex. You do this fucking every time!"

"Come on, you get just as horny as me and they are all gone. How about a tumble behind that bush?" Roy gave the bush a once over and decided it would do. He gestured to it so direct Edward's approval of his choice but one look at the blond's face said he was anything but in an approving mood. "Is something wrong baby?"

Edward dropped to the ground in a low crouch and flicked out his leg with lethal precision. Roy barely registered the swift movements being implemented on him until he was flat on his back looking up at the frothing Edward pinning him expertly with his foot.

"What—" Roy started out but was silenced by the pressure on his throat.

Edward spoke quietly but Roy could suddenly see the rage following behind those golden eyes. "You are such a fucking bastard. You 'have' me, it that it? I'm a sure thing because there aren't many fucking people like us? You think you can just count on me always being here? Huh? I have a fucking life too and you know what, I don't want you in it. This has gone on long enough. If you want me so bad you'll figure out a way but until then stay the fuck away from me Mustang. I'm not your baby."

Roy lay on the ground where he was left for a long time afterwards. No one came for him so he decided to remain and figure out what the hell just happened. Did Edward just break things off? And why?

* * *

END

* * *

As you can see I skipped a chunk of time... because I wanted to. this story would last forever if I went into detail about each of their moments together and those of you used to my writing know I'm plot driven. There is more going on than just some romance in the sandbox.

Onto my life. It's complicated, all the time. Old friends confessing deep held love. New lovers discovering my duo sexuality and trying to take advantage. Pt getting harder. Sleep getting shorter. Classes getting warmer. And, family getting farther away.

Who says you can't go home? The government, that's who.

I had next weekend off to escape and deal with all my messy situations but my leave was revoked because I don't live in central Canada. Am I happy? Not even close.

Enjoy.

-rix


End file.
